High School Celebrity
by JollyRancherChewie
Summary: Kagome is a HUGE star known all around. When she moves back to Miami for a year without fame, she meets the rest of the gang. A certain Hanyou is a playboy, and has had sex with every girl in school except Sango and Kagome. What happens when the hanyou tries to woo Kags? Will she be played or spared? Kikyo bashing..Not a good summary i k it sucks just read but its really good. :)
1. Miami here I come

**Hello people...it's me Jolly Rancher and I was inspired to do this fanfic by Inuyasha-narutofan1152's fanfic called, my cousin high school. It won't be exactly like hers. I added my own plot twist and others things. Go to my profile to see the clothes, houses, cars, etc. under HSC (high school celebrity)**

**(Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the songs in this fanfiction)**

**On with the story...**

* * *

"You're on Kagome, in 3….….2…...1" said Dave, the sound guy. Kagome ran out on stage yelling, "What's up Chicagoooooooooo?!" The audience screamed and shouted Kagome's name. "Ok Chicago, when I was little, me and my cousin, Miroku, used to be so close to each other, no one could break us apart.

Until I moved to New York where I got discovered. I would like to dedicate this song to him. Miroku if you're watching this, I LOVE YOU!" While the crowd cheered, the music started playing and Kagome began to sing.

_I don't know what to say_  
_I don't know what to say anymore_  
_'Cause it's all been said before_

_And I don't know where you are_  
_All I know is you're far_  
_And you're not coming back_

_If this is how it goes_  
_I tried but I don't know, oh_

_I don't know if I like it_  
_Without you, without you, without you_  
_Tell me, how am I supposed to make it_  
_Without you, without you, without you?_

_Look at me crying tonight_  
_Is this what it's gon' be like?_  
_I try and act like I'm fine but I will never be right_  
_Without you, without you, without you_  
_Without you I don't know_

_I'm not sure how to feel_  
_I'm not sure what is real anymore_  
_'Cause I've never felt like this_

_Sometimes it hurts me so bad_  
_It's the worst kind of sad_  
_And I can't live like that_

_Don't wanna be alone_  
_I tried but I don't know, oh_

_I don't know if I like it_  
_Without you, without you, without you_  
_Tell me, how am I supposed to make it_  
_Without you, without you, without you?_

_Look at me crying tonight_  
_Is this what its gonna be like_  
_I try and act like I'm fine but I will never be right_  
_Without you, without you, without you_  
_Without you I don't know_

_The one thing I do know, that I'm so sure of_  
_Is with you gone I'm lost_  
_And I'm so confused that I can't deal with it no more_  
_Without you I can't see it, take this pain from me_  
_So I can make room for you_  
_'Cause you've been gone from me for too long_

_I don't know, I don't know if I like it_  
_Without you, without you, without you_  
_Tell me, how am I supposed to make it_  
_Without you, without you, without you?_

_Look at me crying tonight_  
_Is this what it's gon' be like?_  
_I try and act like I'm fine but I will never be right_  
_Without you, without you, without you_  
_Without you I don't know_

_Without you, I can't be without you_  
_You, you, you, you_  
_Without you, I can't be without you_  
_You, you, you, you_  
_Without you, I can't be without you_  
_You, you, you, you_  
_Without you, I can't be without you_

The song ended and the crowd cheered once more. The next song started and Kagome started to sing.

**=_=After the concert=_=**

"Goodnight Chicagooooo!" The crowd cheered as she ran off stage. "Great Job Kagome!" said a very familiar voice. Kagome looked around to see who it was. Kagome screamed and went to go hug her cousin Miroku.

She squeezed him really tight, "Ok…Kagome…..let…go" said Miroku through heavy breaths. Kagome finally let go and asked, "How'd you get here?" Miroku pointed to Kagome's parents, Akio and Ai. (A/N…not really sure what her parents name are…Akio is Kagome's dad and Ai is her mom) Kagome turned to look at them with excitement in eyes.

She ran to go hug and kiss them. "How?...Why?...thank you!" yelled Kagome. It took her a while to calm down. Ai said smiling, "Well when you dedicated that song to Miroku, we called him up asked him if he wanted to come, surprise you and he happily agreed."

"So we got him on one of our fastest planes and we hurried him down here, now here we are." Said Akio. Kagome jumped and squealed with joy.

**=_=Back at the mansion=_=**

Kagome showed Miroku around the mansion. She showed her room, guest room, bathrooms, play room, theatre room, the pool, the tennis court, basketball court, living room, kitchen, her cars, and the dining room.

Miroku was in awe at all the things she showed him. "Wow Kagome lots of things have changed since we were kids." said Miroku, still in awe. "Yeah time flies by very fast, I wish it would stop sometimes" sighed Kagome. They walked back to the living where Kagome's parents were sitting.

They both sat down next to each other and started play fighting like they did when they were kids. "Kagome and Miroku, stop you guys might hurt each other." Broke in Ai. "but mom w-" "No buts Kagome." Said Ai, giveing her a glare that told her to stop or else.

Kagome sighed and turned on the flat screen. "Kagome we have a surprise for you!" said Ai sing songy. "Miroku, your mother, and I have decided that you're going to go back to Florida with Miroku and go to his school for the rest of the school year." added Akio.

Kagome screamed, she was so happy and excited. "We bought you a house in Miami, three houses down from Miroku's." put in Ai. "It has a very great view of the beach, and everything you'll need, and we already shipped your cars down there." Added Akio. "You'll be leaving tomorrow morning!" squealed Miroku. Kagome was so excited, she kept screaming. Ai eventually calmed her down.

Everyone chatted that whole night till it was time for bed. Kagome showed Miroku where he was going to sleep, then she walked to her room. She lay there awake thinking about how life was going to be when she got to Miami.

She smiled and turned on her side looking out her window. "How will my life be?" whispered Kagome drifting asleep.

* * *

**Well is it good or bad? Well I like this idea so much im gonna update it every other day. So R&R and tell me if it was good or not ill update this fanfic on Tuesday when I get home from school...Well bye bye! :D**


	2. Arriving!

**Hi um I was bored so I decided to update today instead on tomorrow so yeah I get bored a lot so ill update another chapter tomorrow…**

**(Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue, I don't own Inuyasha so please don't sue.)**

**Onward and upward (just had to say that )**

* * *

Kagome woke up bright and early the next day with a smile on her face. She looked at her clock which read 6:03 a.m., the plane leaves at 10:00. That was enough time to get in the shower, change clothes, eat, play for a bit, and leave.

She got out of bed with a yawned and walked over to her bathroom and turned on the shower. When she got in she put soap on her rag and started singing while washing up.

10 minutes later she got out, put the towel around herself and walked into her bedroom. She went for her dresser and grabbed out her yellow shorts, black laced tights, her tank top that has a red and yellow dog face on it, and long black socks.

She then walked to her closet and put on her red vans and red snapback. (A/N…lol I don't wanna over use the word swag because I hate the word too so)

"HONEY COME DOWN FOR BREAKFAST!" yelled Ai. "ALRIGHT MOM, HOLD ON!" screamed back Kagome. Kagome hurried to the bathroom and walked up to the sink. She put on her make-up, took off her hat and did her hair, put the hat back on, put in her contacts for her disguise, and ran down stairs to the dining room. "Hey mom, Hey dad… where's Miroku?" asked Kagome.

"He may still be sleep, dear." Said her father. "I'll go wake him." Said Kagome running back up the stairs. Kagome knocked on his door and waited, no response. So she knocked again, still no response.

She turned the doorknob and walked in and saw Miroku on the bed sleeping. Kagome tip-toed over to his bed and yelled, "EARTH QUAKE!" Miroku shot up out of bed falling with a 'thud'. Kagome was rolling on the floor laughing.

Miroku finally noticing that there were no earthquakes, stood up, walked over to Kagome and jumped on her. Kagome felt the impact and tried pushing him off but he was too strong for her. Still laughing, "Miroku…..you should….of…saw your….face!" she said while finally getting Miroku off of her.

"Kagome don't do that I almost had a heart attack!" boomed Miroku. "Don't worry you didn't, now get ready it's time to eat and its already 7:05. Our plane leaves at 10:00." Spoke Kagome. "Alright I'll be down in a minute." Sighed Miroku. Kagome left the room and walked back to the dining room.

"Did you wake up Miroku?" asked her mother. "Yeah mom he'll be down in a minute." Explained Kagome. When she said that Miroku walked in wearing a white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up, black vest, with a red bow tie, with tan colored cargo pants, complete with black nike high tops. (He isnt saggin) He sat down at one of the chairs and began eating.

=_=After Breakfast=_=

Kagome and Miroku hurried off to the Airport. They went to check their bags in, went through security, and hurried to get to the plane. They had 30 minutes to spare. Kagome took out her Iphone 4S with the adventure time case and started tweeting, '_Hey guys going to Florida for a year with my cuzzin Miroku at the Airport now. Tweet cha when we land.'_

=_=After landing=_=

"Miroku were here, were here!" Squealed Kagome, jumping up and down.

"Yes, we are calm down Kagome, people are gonna stare." Stated Miroku. "Yeah your right let's go." sighed Kagome. They went to baggage claim and got their bags and went out the entrance, where Miroku's mom was waiting on them. "Hey mom!" yelled Miroku. "Hey auntie Kei!" screamed Kagome. Both of the teens ran up to hug her.

"Hey how is my favorite son and neice?" asked Kei. "Aww mom im your favorite?" smiled Miroku. "Oh Miroku for now." Laughed Kei and Kagome. "Well we better be on our way." Said Kei. They got in Kei's car and drove off. '_Aww it's great to be back home.' _Thought Kagome.

* * *

**Well I hope you liked this chapter... alrite R&R and Bye! :D**


	3. The Gang

**What up people you miss me? Ok well anyways I hope you like the story so far and I WILL update Kagome, the goddess of beauty and love tomorrow, I swear. Also all the streets and places aren't real I just made them up. (They may be real though and I just may not know about it :)**

**IMPORTANT!**

**Also I changed chapter 1 a bit, instead of a penthouse it's just a house. If you go to the link for Kagome's house it says Californa but in this story that house is in Florida. When you click the link for Kagome's house the first bedroom you see is Kagome's and the first bathroom you see is Kagome's...**

**(Disclaimer: I still don't own Inuyasha, never will so don't ask and I don't own the photos I'm using for Kagome's house I got those pictures from Decoist (all rights go to them and whoever they associate with.)**

* * *

When they arrived at 123 S. Barde Rd. Miroku looked up at the house in awe. "Wow, Kagome you're parents really out did themselves!" said Miroku. "Yeah count on my parents to overdo things." Smiled Kagome.

They pulled up in the drive-way, getting a better look at the house. They all got out the car and walked to the front door where Kagome unlocked the door. They all gasped. "Aww, Kagome you're so lucky." Sighed her aunt. They all went separate ways to tour the house.

**=_=After touring the house=_=**

"Hey guys let's go look in the garage to see if my babies are in there." Said Kagome. So they all walked to the garage. They walked inside and saw all 4 cars and 1 bike, all in order. A black Honda VTX Cruiser, red Ford Mustang GT, silver Lamborghini Gallardo, black 1959 Cadillac DeVille convertible, and a black Corvette c7. She ran to her favorite bike which was the Honda VTX Cruiser.

Kagome hugged and kissed it. "Did you miss mommy?" Kagome said in a baby voice. "Mommy missed you to…yes I did." Miroku and his mom just stared at her in wide eye. "Anyways, Kagome for your disguise which car are you gonna use for school?" Right then Kagome stopped babying her motorcycle. "Oh I never thought of that…Shoot!" said Kagome, putting on a thinking face.

Kagome looked at all her cars for a minute and thought about it. "I think you should ride the Mustang." Stated Miroku. "No, she should ride the corvette." Said Kei. With that Miroku and Kei started arguing. "You guys, you guys, I already know which one im gonna take." Said Kagome. "I'll bring my baby, Angelo. (VTX Cruiser) It looks pretty normal." They both nodded in agreement, ending the fight.

They all walked back into the house. "Alright Kagome, were gonna go." Said Kei. "Alright I'll see you tomorrow, Miroku, Auntie." Said Kagome. They hugged each other their goodbyes, and they were off down the drive-way.

_'Now what am I gonna do here by myself?' _thought Kagome. _Maybe I'll cruise around a bit and get to know my way around. _Kagome raced back in the garage, got in her black corvette, opened the garage door, and sped off. She then stopped realizing she forgot to close the garage door. She clicked the clicker to the garage and the doors closed with a 'thud'.

**=_=After cruising around=_=**

Kagome stopped at Dee's Ice cream. She got out the corvette and walked inside. She sat at the counter and ordered Sea Salt Caramel and Cashew ice cream, her favorite ice cream.

After Kagome ordered a guy with silver hair, kawaii dog ears, and gold hypnotizing eyes walked up, and sat down beside her. He wore a light blue dress shirt, under a red bulls sweater, black pants, red bulls hat with black lettering, black cross, and red converse. (He is saggin to the middle of his butt)

"Hey um… I don't have a library card but do you mind if I check you out?" smirked the boy. Kagome looked up and stared for a few seconds. Then out of the blue, started laughing.

"That's the worst pick up line I ever heard!" laughed Kagome. The boy just had a confused look on her face. After her laughing she looked up to see the boy still there just staring at her. "Umm…hello?" asked Kagome. "Oh sorry I was just thinking, anyways so what do you say about your once in a life time offer?" asked the boy. "Well I don't know a thing about you, so sure I'll go out on a date with you." Said Kagome smiling, sarcastically. He gave Kagome a 'seriously' look. So she gave him a 'are-you-dumb' look.

"My name is Inuyasha Takahashi, I'm a half demon, I go to Miami high and in the 10th grade, and im 16….and you?" smirked Inuyasha. '_What am I suppose to say for my name, wait! They don't know my last name!' _thought Kagome. Just then Kagome's seas salt caramel and cashew ice cream came. "Well I just moved back her from Chicago this morning, im also 16, im here with my cousin Miroku." Said Kagome, picking up her spoon. "Wait you're Miroku's cousin?" Asked Inuyasha surprised. "Why?...is there a problem?" asked Kagome, picking up some ice cream and putting it in her mouth.

"Well no, he told us about you." Said Inuyasha pointing at a table by the window by the door. Kagome looked over to where Inuyasha was pointing. She waved and they waved back. Then she processed what Inuyasha said. "WAIT SO MIROKU ALREADY TOLD YOU ABOUT MY SECRET!" yelled Kagome. Inuyasha jumped a bit. "Ohh ima gonna kill him!" huffed Kagome. Inuyasha just looked at her with confusion in his eyes. Kagome grabbed Inuyasha by his arm and pulled him into the bathroom near by. "Wow, i never done it in a ice cream shop. Guess there's a first for everything." Said Inuyasha smirking. "What?... whatever….just promise you won't tell anyone about my secret." Kagome said looking deep into his eyes.

"Wait what secret?" asked the confused hanyou. "So you don't know?" asked-demanded Kagome. "Know what?!" questioned Inuyasha. "Nothing important!" said Kagome opening the door and being greeted by the people Inuyasha pointed to earlier at her feet. "Uhh hi…Im Sango and this is Bankotsu, Ayami, and Rin.

"You must be Miroku's cousin." said Sango standing up, swatting at the imaginary dust on her clothes and holding her hand out. Kagome shook her hand and said smiling, "Yeah, in the flesh." "Are going to Miroku's school tomorrow?" asked Sango, smiling. "Um..yeah" said Kagome still smiling.

"Well, we'll all be there to help you out and im hoping we'll become best friends." Giggled Sango. "Yeah im looking forward to it. Well I better go." Just then Kagome's ring tone (it just repeating Hentai! In Sangos voice in the series) for Miroku went off. "Oh excuse me that's Miroku." She said answering her phone. (**Miroku=BOLD**, _Kagome=Italics_)

_K-Sup roku'_

**M- Um where are you?**

_K- Im just at Dee's Ice Cream with some of your friends, I met a a few seconds ago._

**M- OMG whatever you do, don't talk to Inuyasha, he's no good!**

Inuyasha heard that comment and growled. He'll get him for that later

_K- Uhhhh….to late._

**M- 'he sighed' just go back to your house, I'm inside waiting.**

_K-Ok I'll be there in 10 minutes. Aight?_

**M- Yeah ok Bye**

Kagome hung up the phone. "Hey I love that ring tone you have for Miroku, think you can send it to me?" asked Sango "Sure I'll give you my number tomorrow, I don't want other people to over hear it and stalk me." Kagome said smiling and looking at Inuyasha.

"Well I gotta go but I'll see you guys around?" asked Kagome, grabbing her ice cream. "Yeah for sure." Said Sango waving good bye. Kagome was almost out the door when something grabbed her arm. "Um. I still didn't get your name." said Inuyasha, smirking. "I don't remember giving it out." Smirked Kagome as she started walking back to her corvette. Inuyasha just stood there and watched her get in and drive off. "Woah, that car is sick! I wonder how she got a car like that!" gasped Sango.

"She probably stole it." Sighed Bankotsu. "I doubt it, she doesn't seem like the type to do that." Argued Sango. "Remember Sango, don't judge a book by its cover!" snapped Bankotsu. They started arguing but Inuyasha was in his own mind thinking about the girl that just rode off. '_Wow she's amazing and hot! …..Wait what am I saying I go out with Kikyo at the moment, and I just met that girl- Aww whatever I can think about whatever i want. Can a girl really do that to me? Inuyasha?' _thought Inuaysha, going back to the booth with Sango and Bankotsu.

* * *

**Well how was this chappie was is blah or yeah! What was the secret Miroku told to the gang? What will Inuyasha do to win Kagome's heart? Well you tell me and we'll see what happens in the next chapter BYE! **** and R&R!**


	4. Miami High

**Ollo people I'm updating again today because starting tomorrow I won't be able to update because my mom's boyfriend is taking his laptop with him to new York for a week so I'll try to make this as long as I can so yeah R&R (Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the songs in this fanfic)**

**Also I feel like I should mention grade, age, eye color, name, etc. And remember for links No spaces or parenthesis!**

**Kagome- 10****th**** grade, 16, Hazel, Hair length: to belly button**

**Inuyasha- 10****th**** grade, 16, Gold, Hair length: the top of his butt**

**Miroku- 11****th**** grade, 17, Violet, Hair length: middle of neck**

**Sango- 10****th**** grade, 16, Brown, Hair length: middle of back**

**Bankotsu-11****th**** grade, 17,Dark blue, Hair length: to butt**

**Ayame-11****th**** grade,17,Green, Hair length: after her should blade**

**Rin- 10****th**** grade, 16, Brown, Hair length: middle of back**

**Sesshoumaru- 11****th**** grade, 17, Gold, Hair length: to butt**

* * *

Kagome woke up to her alarm radio going off. "Hey guys the next song coming on is 'Titanium by David Guetta ft. Sia' "

Kagome smiled because this was one of her favorite songs.

[Sia:]  
You shout it out,  
But I can't hear a word you say  
I'm talking loud not saying much  
I'm criticized but all your bullets ricochet  
You shoot me down, but I get up

Kagome got up singing the chorus

[Chorus:]  
I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose  
Fire away, fire away  
Ricochet, you take your aim  
Fire away, fire away  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium

Kagome grabbed the radio and took it in the bathroom.

[Sia:]  
Cut me down  
But it's you who'll have further to fall  
Ghost town and haunted love  
Raise your voice, sticks and stones may break my bones  
I'm talking loud not saying much

Kagome got in the shower singing

[Chorus:]  
I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose  
Fire away, fire away  
Ricochet, you take your aim  
Fire away, fire away  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
I am titanium  
I am titanium

[Sia:]  
Stone-hard, machine gun  
Firing at the ones who run  
Stone-hard as bulletproof glass

Kagome gets out and walks out with the radio and sets it on her bed, then walks to her dresser singing

[Chorus:]  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
I am titanium

"Ok thanks for tuning into 987.23 X jam! How was that, now next song coming up is 'Price tag by Jessie' Yo" shouted the guy on the radio. The song started playing in the backround.

Kagome put on a black tank top under a camo green sweater with white paint splatters, with black leggings, (she is wearing black underwear) a heart ring, white dot earrings, black cross necklace, black bandana, and spiked timberland boots.

"Perfect!" said Kagome. She walked to the bathroom and went to the sink to go do her make-up for her disguise, she also put on contacts. "Great I look like a new person, no one will ever know." Smiled Kagome.

Kagome walked back to her room and looked at the clock it said 7:45 a.m., "Oh shit I'm gonna be late!" shouted Kagome. She ran to the garage hopped on Angelo and rode off.

School was 10 minutes away, but on her bike it was 6 minutes away. She rode into the school parking lot. Everyone was looking at her in awe, wondering who she was. She parked next to a Honda Accord.

She took off her helmet and got off her bike. She had helmet hair which she hated, so she flipped her hair back and forth. Making the boys drool and stare. She then walked to the entrance but Miroku stopped her, "Hey cuzzo, nice to see you made it." Smiled Miroku, hugging her.

He was wearing a white dress shirt with a dark red bow tie, black pants, black converse, nerd glasses, black medal square earrings, a black and white watch, and a red hat with white lettering. "Yeah I thought I was gonna be late." Replied Kagome. Everyone was just looking at the two thinking '_She better be careful around Miroku.'_ Miroku noticed everyone staring. He took him a while to process what they were shaking their heads about. So he yelled, "She Is Just My Cousin!"

Everyone gasped and turned around except for all the boys, they all ran up to her and asked her questions like, "Are you single? Do you wanna go on a date? Do you have a boyfriend?" Kagome got asked so many questions, she couldn't answer them all. "Yes...um...no...ughh!"

Miroku backed up from the crowd of boys surrounding Kagome. "Miroku, Help Me!" shouted Kagome, waving her hands. "Oh I think you can handle it yourself." Smirked Miroku, standing on the outer rim of the boys. '_I'll get him back for this!' _Thought Kagome, growling a bit.

Just then the boys all gasped and the crowd parted into two making way for Inuyasha to get to Kagome. "Ah, we met again." Smirked Inuyasha, walking up to her. He was wearing tan pants, 'Keep calm and skate' shirt under, a LA varsity jacket with the sleeves rolled up, tan watch, black vans, and a black hat with white lettering on it. "We do." Responded Kagome, sighing.

"Are you gonna tell me your name today?" asked Inuyasha with the smirk still on his face. "Umm I'll think about it." Smiled Kagome. Just then Sango came up wearing a brown zig-zag type shirt, regular jeans, silver dangling earrings, and brown knee high boots. She came up behind Inuyasha saying, "Hey Kagome." "Hey Sango." Said Kagome, sighing and looking down. "What? whats wrong?" asked Sango standing in front of Inuyasha. "You just told him my name...he wasnt suppose to know yet." Kagome responded looking up. She saw Inuyasha with a huge grin on his face, moving his eyebrows up and down. Miroku walked up, seeing Sango, his true 'love'. "Aw my lovely Sango, how have you been?" asked Miroku rubbing her butt.

"Aghh you HENTAI!" Sango screamed slapping Miroku. Sango then grabbed Kagome by her arm and took up the school staircases and into Miami high. "WAIT I WASN'T FINISHED TALKING TO KAGOME YET!" shouted Inuyasha running to catch up with them.

"Sorry Inuyasha, I just needed to get out of there. You know, or Miroku would start rubbing on me again. Plus I could see you were annoying, Kagome." stated Sango, letting go of Kagome's arm. "Preach it!." Answered-shouted Kagome smiling. "Hey!" shouted Inuyasha. The girls just laughed.

They then walked down the hall to the office, where Kagome got her schedule.

SCHEDULE:

_English_

_Math(including Algebra and Geometry)_

_Science_

_Social Studies_

_Lunch_

_Fine Art_

_Technology_

_P.E._

_Health_

"Well you have 5 classes with me English, Science, S.S., Technology, and P.E." said Sango looking at her schedule. "You also have 5 classes with Inuyasha Math, S.S., Fine Art, P.E., and Health. You also have our lunch hour." Smiled Sango dragging Kagome to their first class.

"Bye Babe, see you in Math." Inuyasha said smirking while walking to his first class. "Don't call me that." Stated Kagome. "Ok, c ya sexy." he smiled, walking into class. Kagome groaned, loudly.

"Don't mind him, he's a pretty nice guy, once you get to know him." Smiled Sango. "Ok well while he's not here, here's my number." Kagome said handing Sango a sheet of paper.

"Ok im putting it in my phone now, and don't worry I won't give it to Inuyasha, unless you want me to." Smiled Sango. '_This is starting to become a good day!" _Thought Kagome walking into class with Sango.

* * *

**Ok well this is as far as I can go because im getting tired but I swear ill update next Thursday so Bye Bye all and R&R….. **


	5. Bitch named Kikyo

**Hello everyone im sorry I didn't update like promised im just a day late! –throws pillows at me- wow you guys are being very nice to me for being a day late. Now just for throwing pillows im gonna make this extra long for everyone who reads!**

**Inuaysha: **-scoffs- Yeah right Aurelie, your just saying that to make people read your stupid fanfiction.

**Aurelie:** -balls hands into fist- What did you say?

**Inuaysha: **-gets scared and hides behind Kagome-

**Kagome: **Why do you have to be so mean to Aurelie? I mean what has she done bad to you?

**Aurelie: **Thank you Kagome at least someone gives me RESPECT around here. –she sat down on the couch-

**Koga moves over by Aurelie and wraps arm around here**

**Koga: **Don't worry babe when your with me you'll always have respect –smiles-

**Inuyasha:**-gets red fast- GET YOUR ARM FROM AROUND HER YOU MANGY WOLF!

**Koga: **Why you?! I outta kick your ass but im backing down today for my sweet Aurelie.

**Inuyasha grabbed me out of Koga's arms **

**Koga: **Give me back my Aurelie –he whined-

**Kagome: **ugh you guys are so hopeless anyways on with the sto-

**Inuyasha:**No need Kagome I will do the honors

**Aurelie:**Why do you guys always argue when it comes to me and Kagome? You guys are like 4 year olds fighting over candy.

**Inuyasha and Koga started yelling who they wanted**

**Kagome:**ughhh a day with the boys anyways looks like Aurelie isnt gonna own Inuyasha yet he still belongs to Rumiko Taka-

**Aurelie: **On with the story!

**Koga:** The story about you and me –sexy voice-

**Inuyasha: **NO you get Kagome, I get Aurelie!

**Kagome and Aurelie: **WE ARENT PROPERTY YOU CAN JUST OWN!

**Inuyasha and Koga got scared and ran.**

**Kagome:**Heyy get back here!

**Aurelie: **Let's begin before something bad happens!

**Koga: **To late!

**Aurelie groans**

**While that goes on here's a trivia question if you get it right I will put you in one of my little mini story like the one you just read so anyways here it is….**

**What is the Japanese title of movie 1?****Before meeting Kagome, Koga promised to marry who? On the night of the what?**** So if you answer both right ill put you in and yeah i have nothing else to give but a Be Happy! Be Healthy! Hehe lol story time!**

* * *

"Ok class looks like our new student has arrived...Kagome Higurashi?" stated the dull, lazy, lifeless teacher. "Yeah but Kagome is fine." Smiled Kagome. "Fine go sit by Richard behind Sango. I'm Mr. Dales" stated . Kagome went to her seat in the back by the window beside Richard and behind Sango.

She put her Batman backpack with the hoodie on the floor beside her. Took out her notebook and a mechnical pencil, and looked up at the board. "Hi I'm Richard and you are.…_fine_" said Richard in a sexy voice.

Kagome turned to look at Richard. She looked him up and down, smiled, and said, "Thanks and your not so bad lookin' yourself." Admitted Kagome. '_He looks a lot like Jeremy Shada. My celebrity crush. He has the same eyes, hair, sparkling white teeth, same clothes. Plain white shirt, black pants with a tan colored belt, he was saggin just a bit, grey beanie, black circle bracelet, and white vans.' _Thought Kagome.

She then noticed she was staring and quickly turned away but Richard caught her staring. "So you like what you see?" said Richard smirking. "Uh maybe, maybe not." said Kagome smirking, also.

"Well all of this is yours." Smirked Richard, pointing at his body. Kagome was gonna blush but caught herself. Sango turned around to see a almost red Kagome and a smirking Richard staring at her. "Uhh Kagome are you ok? you're a bit red there in the cheeks." Joked a giggling Sango.

Kagome turned quickly turned to Sango and gave her a so-not-funny look. Richard and Sango laughed, Kagome sunk into her chair. _'Great! First day, hot guy, and im blushing!'_

**=_=After English=_=**

Kagome walks to her locker, puts her books in, shuts the door when someone comes up behind her. "Hey hottie I haven't seen you since...2 minutes ago, I missed you." Smiled Richard. "How can you miss me after 2 mintues?" asked Kagome.

"I'm not sure, I just missed you." Smirked Richard as he snaked his arms around Kagome's waist.

Kagome turned around in his arms. Richard didnt feel her tense up and said, "Kagome i'm happy that you feel comfortable with me." Said Richard in a serious voice. Kagome smiled and said, "Why should I?" "Well most girls are and thats a turn off." replied Richard. "Oh." Kagome said turning to look down the hall. "Now you didn't answer my question." Beamed Richard.

Kagome being confused said, "What question?" "I said back in the classroom….Will you go out with me..breath for yes…swim across the Atlantic ocean reciting the Bible in Japanese if no." smiled Richard. It took a while for it to process in her head but then it clinked. She hurried and held her breath.

Richard noticed and smirked. "You know you cant hold you breath forever." Kagome mumbled something but Richard couldn't hear it. "What was that Kagome?" "mymemmms..mmImmm…cmmmammmnmm" mumbled Kagome. "I'm sorry I couldn't catch that." Said Richard moving forward a little more to Kagome's face. They did that for 2 minutes.

Kagome getting frustrated, let go of her breath and said, "Yes I ca-" Kagome slapped her hands over her mouth and then figured out his plan and got mad. Richard laughed and then smiled, "Looks like I have a hot new girlfriend." Richard was very happy with himself as for Kagome.

"Wait you just can't-" Kagome was cut off because Richard swooped down and kissed her. Kagome was wide-eyed and tried pulling away but Richard kept moving his lips into hers. Soft at first but then it got hard. Kagome didnt like the way he kissed but it will suffice. Kagome gave in after a few seconds.

Richard was indeed enjoying himself a lot that he made the kiss more passinate. He rubbed her bottom lip asking for entrance.

Kagome hesitated at first but then gave in. Richard's tongue then shot into her mouth feeling around and fighting her tongue. Kagome gave up a little while later and let him roam her mouth.

Richard feeling Kagome give into the kiss and the going out thing, picked her up, and put her up against the wall. Kagome feeling her feet not on the ground, wrapped her legs around Richard's waist and put her arms around his neck. Richard felt the movement of her hands and legs, they were on there secure.

He wrapped his hands around her waist. When Kagome felt him do that a shiver went up her spine. After about a minute of that they pulled away for air, forhead to forehead. "That…was…great!...who taught….you how to….kiss like that? Asked an out-of-breath Richard who managed to say those words between breaths. "Mant romantic movies i've been in." Said Kagome not really paying attention to what she said. "You've been in movies?" asked Richard, curious. "Um...no..i meant i watched alot of romantic movies with old friends." Kagome quickly recovered. Richard nodded his head and Kagome sighed.

Feeling eyes watching them, Kagome looked to find half a circle of teenagers surronding them, she blushed. Richard following her gaze then noticed the teens too. "HEY GET OUT OF HERE! NOTHING TO SEE!" yelled Richard.

The teenagers surronding them then walked away with a huff, knowing that if they didn't leave there was gonna be trouble. Richard looked back at Kagome and smiled. Kagome smiled back.

Kagome noticed the position they were still in and asked, "So, can you put me down now?" Ricahrd nodded and sat her down. Kagome shook the wrinkles out of her shirt. "So…umm see you in S.S. that's the next class I have with you then Lunch and P.E." blushed Richard. "Yeah sure, and wow i cant believe what i'm seeing." smirked Kagome. "Yeah, whats that?" asked Richard, nervous. "Well, bad ass Richard is blushing!" Kagome squealed, doing the punch yourself the face dougie. (LOL thats what my fran Raven said it was :D)

Richard smiled at her little dance. "Haha alright bye." Kagome started walking away. "Wait, you are forgetting something." said Richard running up to her. "And what might that be." smiled Kagome, knowing what she was suppose to be forgetting. "This." replied Richard leaning in for a kiss.

But wait! Something stopped him from doing so. You see when Kagome said '_and what might that be'_ a certain someone walked out from around the corner and saw Richard about to kiss Kagome."What the hell do you think you're doing?!" shouted a very unhappy hanyou.

(I WAS VERY TEMPTED TO STOP RIGHT HERE BUT SINCE I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH ILL MAKE AN EXCEPTION)

Richard and Inuyasha never got along. There are 2 different popular groups, the full demons and the half demons. (I think you can put the two names in each group) "Well I was about to kiss my girlfriend but you kinda ruined it." smiled Richard.

"What girlfriend? Who would be dumb enough to go out with you?" questioned-smirked Inuyasha. Kagome's mouth was wide open. "Inuyasha." said Kagome about to go off. "What?" replied Inuyasha. "Did you know that...im the one whos dumb enough to go out with him!" shouted Kagome, balling her hands into fist. That shocked Inuyasha. "Shocked arent you?" Kagome asked, still kinda pissed. '_Ughh Richard he always finds ways to crawl under my skin…I swear one day ill beat his ass...he always takes whats mine!...wait mine? I just met her and im claiming...whatever I have the hoe.' _Thought Inuyasha, nodding his head slowly. Realizing Inuyasha was in thought, Richard swooped his head down to capture Kagome's lips into his before he never feels them against his till lunch or sooner.

Inuyasha finally getting out of thought was surprised to see Richard and Kagome kissing right in front of him. He had mixed emotions going on in his head jealousy, sadness, anger, confusion.

Just as he was thinking about ripping Richard's head off, a voice he deathly hates, with a high pitched voice yells, "INU-BOO WHERE ARE YOU?" Inuyasha turned around to see his soon-to-be-ex girlfriend running to him.

"Inu-boo, there you are I was so worried I couldn't find you anywhere…I thought I lost you again." Said the high pitched girl voice. "Yeah well Kikyo these halls are confusing and you might get lost." Sarcastically replied Inuyasha. Kikyo not noticing his sarcasim, grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and kissed him, hard and fast.

Inuyasha being surprised by it all happening jumped back a bit stumbling into the still kissing couple behind him, making him and Kagome fall on each other. Inuyasha on top and Kagome on bottom still a bit dazed by the fall. Kagome rubbed her head. "Oh my god, Kagome are you ok?" asked Richard, picking Kagome up from under Inuyasha. "Yeah yeah, im fine just my head hurts a bit." replied Kagome massaging her temples. "Are you sure?" asked Richard, worried. "Yes, im fine." replied Kagome, smiling at his worriedness.

Inuyasha stood up, with a bit help from Kikyo. He dusted off the dust that gathered onto his shirt. He looked at Kagome and was about to say sorry till. "YOU SLUTTY ASS HOE! YOU JUST BUMPED INTO MY MAN!" shouted Kikyo, walking up Kagome, and getting in her face.

Kagome doesn't know this Kikyo girl but has heard rumors about her like she's a whore, she gave a BJ to a freshman, she's had sex with everyone. By the looks of what Kikyo is wearing, Kagome sees that those rumors are true. Kikyo is wearing bra like baby blue top with a gold plague and the bottom, tight gold capris, big hoop earrings that say 'baby phat', a gold belt, lots of make-up, gold-jiggly bracelets on her wrist, and black 6 inch platform strap high heels.

Kagome scrunched up her nose and said, "Omg, I dont know whether I should offer you a breath mint, or a urinal cake." That made Richard and Inuyasha laugh so hard. Kikyo gasped and got angier.

"Aghh, you dirty little liar!" argued Kikyo (I know I know not a good comeback for kikyo) "Good to know your living in my brain and know the truth before I do." said Kagome. "Oh, I wouldnt wanna live there, its to stupid for my liking!" yelled Kikyo. "Why thank you! Its so reassuring to know that there will be buffoons like you to mow my lawn and flip my burgers, in ten years." smiled Kagome. By then a whole crowd was surrounding them and they all said _DAMN!_ or just laughing up a kidney.

"How dare you...Do you know who I am?" yelled Kikyo. "You know, i actually dont give a fuck who you are, but I sure as hell hope you know who I am."Came back Kagome smiling.

The crowd was filled with _Ohh_ Kikyo was so mad and balled her hands into fist. "Bitch! I'll kick your ass! So you better get the hell out of my face!" shouted Kikyo. "Is that suppose to be a threat? Because the only threat i see is your face." said Kagome, smiling. "You know what its on!" shouted-replied Kikyo. "Now i'm pissed! So it is on! Dirty ass trick!" shouted Kagome.

Kagome took off her white dot earrings, bandana, timberlands, (she was wearing her black ankle socks) camo green sweater with the paint splatters, and her necklace and gave them all to Richard, who was next to her laughing, including Inuyasha and a bunch of other people.

Richard and Inuyasha stopped laughing when Kagome handed Richard her clothes. They tok a look at Kagome saw her in a black tank, black leggings, and black ankle socks, with her hair up in a messy bun. They both turned to each other and mouthed, "Oh shit." Inuyasha grabbed Richard and ran down the hall.

"What the hell! Where are taking me Kik-Kagome is about to get into a fight!" shouted Richard. Inuyasha stopped and turned around, catching his mistake in names but right now he didnt care. "We have to find Miroku! He can help!" shouted back Inuyasha. He started to run again with Ricahrd right behind him.

They went to go find Miroku, Inuyasha's idea because he knew what Kagome was capable of because Miroku told him about her. Inuyasha and Richard ran down the hallways looking for Miroku. _SLAP! _"HENTAI!" was heard from all over the school. They just followed the slap and were thinking '_Idiot'_ and _'We gotta hurry!' _When they arrived Miroku was on the floor with a red hand print on his face and a very furious Sango towering over him. "Miroku, Sango we must hurry back to Kagome and Kikyo, Kagome's about to kick Kikyo's ass!" shouted Richard.

Right then Miroku shot up and flew down the hall looking for his cousin. The three watched in awe because they never saw Miroku move so fast. They snapped to it and followed Miroku.

"Yeah bitch I wanna fight!" yelled Kikyo. She took off her earrings, jewelry, and shoes. Kagome was already in her stance ready to fight, one hand (left) by her chest protecting her from blows there and one hand (right) by her waist moving in circles. Kikyo just put her hands into claws in front of her. (Oh kikyo –sighs-) Kikyo was the first to attack, she drew her back and launched forward at Kagome's face. Lucky for Kagome she took fighting class when she was little to protect herself. Kagome touched that hit like it was nothing, she was about to punch Kikyo hard in her stomach when something caught her hand. "LET ME GO! THIS BITCH IS GOING TO THE HOSPITAL!" shouted Kagome, trying to wiggle out of someones grasp.

"NO KAGOME, YOUR NOT GOING BACK TO JUVENILE!" yelled Miroku making sure everyone heard. To his pleasing, everyone gasped because she went to juve or sighed because they weren't going to see a fight. Kagome noticing it was Miroku's voice turned around and said, "Miroku, I AM GOING TO KILL HER! I'LL BE IN PRISON FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE!" yelled back Kagome. Kikyo was still in shock that Kagome dodged her attack and was about to hit her. No ones EVER tried to fight her.

Kikyo then remembered she was a Miko and said, "I'll get you back Kagome sooner or later, so watch your back." Said Kikyo picking up her things and walked away to her _posse._ "Kagome calm down...breath...in and out...count to 10." Said Miroku trying his best to calm the heated Kagome. Kagome breathed in and out and counted to 10 in her mind. "Ok Miroku, I'm fine just tell that bitch that I don't play around or ill cut off her fake tits." Said Kagome more calmly. Kagome grabbed her things back from Richard and put them on.

Inuyasha, Richard, and Sango came back just in time to see Kikyo throw a punch and some teachers in the crowd cheering?! Sango and Richard started cheering for Kagome. Inuyasha wasn't doing anything he was thinking about how mad Kagome is, _Wow, she's a fighter! That's my kind of girl._

He came out of thought when he heard Miroku yell something about juvenile. From then on, they just said there watching Miroku calm down Kagome, people walked away disappointed, and a shocked Kikyo walked away. All 3 of them walked up to Kagome in awe because no one ever stood up to Kikyo. "Wow Kagome you had her scared out of her 6 inch prada (so sue me if I spell it wrong!) heels!" congratulated Sango.

"Yeah, so what's this talk all about you being in a juvenile detention?" asked a worried Richard. "Yeah because if so that's...cool and hot" yelled Inuyasha. Richard gave Inuyasha she's-mine glare and turned around while Inuyasha stared at him and growled while putting his hands into fist.

"Well, here's what happened."

* * *

_**FLASHBACK-3 years ago-Kags POV**_

_"Did you hear that Kagome, sends nude pics to almost any guy who texts her and asked?" asked-laughed a red haired girl, green eyes, skinney, and was popular. Her posse started to laugh really hard. _

_They didnt know I was eavesdropping on them. I came out of my hiding spot and walk up to the red haired girl. "So, Abby you talking shit again?" I asked pissed. She turned to look at me and frowned. "I'm sorry, I dont talk shit behind peoples back, I actually go to their face." replied Abby, rolling her eyes. That pissed me off a whole lot, I was bout to swing on her but i caught myself. _

_"If that's true, then why do you talk behind my back, didnt you saw you'd go up to my face?" I asked-stated. "Then that's proof enough that I dont talk behind your back." replied Abby smirked. I growled which made her jump a bit. Then an idea popped into my head. I smirked and replied, "You know your right, Im sorry for accusing you." I was still smirking when I walked away._

_When I apologized, Abby was shocked for a few seconds but recovered and smiled. "You should be sorry." she replied when I walked off. In my head I was thinking, 'Yeah, im the one sorry.' Now the idea that was in my head, everyday after History, Abby, would take the East wing stairwell to lunch with all her gal pals. There I would take my revenge, I couldn't wait till tomorrow, I was so happy. And a revengeful Kagome is a happy Kagome. :)_

_**=_=Next day, East wing stairwell, Kag's POV=_=**__  
_

_I heard laughing and gossiping. I already knew it was Abby and her 'friends'. I hid inside a nearby classroom till she walked by. I creeped out when she was a few steps away from the stairwell. Right, when she was bout to take her first step, I said, "Did you guys hear about the rumor, where Abby gets pushed down the stairs?" I asked, smirking. Abby and her crew turned around, confused. "By the confused looks on your face I conclude you didn't." I said, smiling. _

_Abby gave me a disgusted look and said, "Where did you hear that from?" That made me laugh, then smile. "I just heard it. The think about this rumor is that, its acutally true." I replied smirking. "Uhh, no its not." defended Debra, Abby's friend. I smiled and ran up to Abby and pushed her down the stairs, then I started laughing my ass off. "Now, it is." I said, still laughing. Her friends were shocked and in disbelief. They just stared at me rolling on the floor laughing, couching up a lung. _

_A few of her friends were watching Abby fall down the flight of stairs. She hit head first, when she first fell, making her do a flip onto her stomach, causeing her to break her ribs. She did a flip up and fell on her back, breaking her foot because her foot didnt move from the other actions. While she fell on her back she broke her spine. She turned to her side breaking her leg on the process. She did another flip causing her to fall on her broken arm and break her wrist. Before she hit the last step, I could have sworn I saw her knee cap pop out. It was epic, nasty, and cool._

_When she was done falling, there was blood everywhere, and also her friends ran down there to help her. They asked if she was ok but she was only crying and groaning. I walked down the stairs, slowly, but still being careful of the blood. It didn't want to mess up my new Jay's. Anyway's I made it down to her body and her friends hurried up and ran to the other side of the room, thinking I would hurt them for gossiping about me too. I spared them because I didnt hate them as juch as I hated her._

_When I was standing next to her body, she looked up at me and I saw a HUGE amount of fear in them. That made me smile because now she knows what it feels like to be scared, hopeless, weak. When I looked her over, I saw that bones were places bones shouldnt be and that her knee cap really did pop out. So, I put the bottom of my shoe on it, and turned back to look at her face. She started crying more and kept shaking her head. I gave her a look that said im sorry but im gonna do it anyway._

_And I did I pushed down on that fucker like I saw a really huge spider and it would not die. She screamed, really LOUD. I just said, "You ever talk shit about em again and next time you wont be alive." That scream made all the teachers come look at was left of Abby. They all gasped and ran down the stairs or up the stairs depending on which way they came in. They gym teachers grabbed me and pushed against the wall while the other teachers called the cops or tried to help Abby. I was just giggling and humming the Pokemon theme song._

_The gym teacher looked at me like I had grown a dragon head. They thought of me being crazy. They held me against the wall till to police and ambulance came. They put me in the back of there squad car and put Abby in the back of the ambulance truck. They closed the doors and zoomed down the road, to the hospital. They talked to me and asked me why I did it. I said, "I made a rumor, and I made sure it was true." _

_As you should know I got expelled from school and my parents were pissed, when they saw me get out of a police car and heard about the story on the news. They said that I had to go to Juvenile detention for a year or two but I had to wait at the house for a month so they could make my room. My aprents agreed and the cops left. Not before putting something on my ankle, telling me that if I left beyond the lawn gate, I would get shocked really bad and the police would come again. I said whatever and they left._

_When I was under house arrest for a month, somtimes Miroku would come by for a visit. He would have to sneak because his mom woudln't want him around for a bit because of what happened. My parents didnt even know Miroku was sneaking over through my window so we could hang out like old times before I got under house arrest. He did that every other day before I left for Juve. I mean it was fun while it lasted, hanging out with my big cuzz. But all great things must come to an end. Sometimes even papparazzi would even show up. It was crazy! I wasn't that big of a star till that day. I used to be a simple actor and singer but until that day I was HUGE!_

**_=_=A year later, Kag's POV=_=_**

_I passed all my levels, had a few fights, disasters happened, and I got a black one time. But those times are over and im finally out. My parents were there to pick me up when I got out. They came on a regular bases but it was better when I could see them everyday. Don't forget to mention alot of papparazzi people came to see me get out of 'prison', as I like to call it._

_They drove me to go get ice cream, I got my favorite Sea salt Carmel. When we were in a booth, eating our ice creams. The police had to block off the door so now papparazzi would come in and disturb us. They employees also put down the curtains, we thanked them and they replied with a thank you and some squeals. I didn't mind them though because it was only 4 people. We ate our ice cream, fought off papparazzi, went home, and went to sleep. The next day, the Juvenile detention called and said I was bi-polar. It wasn't a huge deal to me but it was to my parents so the doc subscripted me some meds to help and they worked. So now im not as bi-polar anymore!_

_The End._

* * *

And that's how I went to Juve." Stated Kagome nonchalantly. (FYI she didnt mention the part about the papparazzi and the actor and singer thing.) Sango, Inuyasha, and Richard stared at her like she just grown two lion heads.

After hearing her story the three were in awe and surprised. "Omigod…..where is that Abby girl now?" asked Sango. "I'm not really sure, I haven't seen her since then, but I last heard she was in a mental hospital because her head concussion had her seeing things or something like that." replied Kagome.

"You put someone in the hospital then in a mental asylum?" asked Inuyasha. "Yeah, I guess I did...well anyways time for class." Declared Kagome. Everyone just stood there except Miroku who of course wasn't fazed by the story because he was there when it all happened. Kagome shook her head at their shocked faces.

Everyone finally out of the their own daze shook their heads. "Wow babe, you have a wild past." Said Richard happy about Kagome being his girlfriend.

"Yeah I guess I do but I have to go to class. Bye!" said Kagome kissing Richard and grabbing Inuyasha by his hand to class because he was just shocked but out of his daze. PLus they had the same class next and they were about to be late.

Richard didn't like the way Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's hand to bring him to class. He hated the idea of Kagome being with another guy while dating him.

Miroku walked back to class as did Sango and Richard. Inuyasha was thinking while being pulled, '_Woah! Her past his wild...she really was made for m-wait Kikyo.'_Thought Inuyasha with disgusted look on his face. "Alright Inuyasha, I think were here. Are you ready?" asked Kagome. "Uhh yeah sure lets go." Said Inuyasha opening the door and letting Kagome walk through the door to meet her next teacher.

* * *

**Well I hope you guys like it because I stayed up all night to make this as long as I possibly can. This is 5 pages of writing in Word. Well anyways I'm sorry and ill be updating on Monday. So R&R and Bye Bye! And yes i do know one link is messed up but i tried just know he looks hot. **


	6. Oh Shoot!

**Hey everyone im updating so the first person to guess my question was…..StoryNinja101! Well your prize is you get the sexii **_**Sesshoumaru**_**! **_ Inuyasha is mine 2. Sesshoumaru is second mine 3. Inuyasha is still mine :)_

**Inuyasha: **Damn right your mine!

**Aurelie: **Forever and Ever! –cuddling up to Inuyasha-

**StoryNinja: **You guys get a room! I'm pretty sure me and Kagome don't wanna see that.

StoryNinja turned around to get Kagome's approval, but she was on the other side of the couch sucking the lips off Koga.

**StoryNinja: **Kagome! You suppose to be backing me up but instead your going lipless! –she screamed-

**Kagome: **mmhmm I Agrmmeemm –mummbled-

**StoryNinja: **Whatever…..–huffed on the couch-

**Aurelie: **Don't worry, Here comes Sesshoumaru. –smiled-

**Sesshoumaru: **Inuyasha where is m….-he looked at StoryNinja-

StoryNinja blushed because Sesshoumaru was looking her up and down, nodding.

**Inuyasha: **I guess you like what you see eh Sesshomaru? –teased-

**Sesshoumaru: **Its pretty obvious, dumb hanyou.

StoryNinja blushed redder than before.

**Aurelie: **Hey! Sesshoumaru watch it! Remember I can make you do WHATEVER I want so be careful!

**Sesshoumaru: **Ehh pathetic human im not scared of you but I do however like that human over there. -pointed to StoryNinja-

Aurelie growled.

**StoryNinja: **Don't worry Aurelie, I got this! –stopped blushing-

She walked over to Sesshomaru and said in a seductive voice

**StoryNinja: **Why do you always pick on Inuyasha? –batted eyes-

**Sesshomaru: **Im not really sure why (A/N because he is a half demon and the tetsaiga but those aren't real reasons to me but I still LOVE you Fluffly!)

**StoryNinja: **Please stop making fun of him. Only if it's a nasty, naughty, and impossible question.

**Inuyasha: **Hey!?

**Sesshomaru: **On one condition.

**StoryNinja: **What is it?

**Sesshomaru: **Anata wa watashi no nakama ni narimasu (Will you be my mate?)

**StoryNinja: **… -speechless-

**Sesshomaru: **Is that a yes or a no?

**StoryNinja: **Yes stupid! –ran to him and kissed him on your tip toes-

**Aurelie: **You two need a room. –laughs-

**Inuyasha: **Well Aurelie doesn't own me yet or the gang yet but she wishes she could

**Aurelie:** You know I would if I could be the world has to many lawyers but my mind owns you does that count?

**Inuyasha: **Yes only if its just me and you in our own world…..doing things –eyebrows go up and down-

**Aurelie: **You certainly hang with miroku to much –punches him- Anyways while he's on the floor we should continue.

* * *

_**For today's Quiz I will change it up a bit it will be who am I's?**_

**Im a dark miko and I hate Kikyo. Who am I?**

**I told her I would marry her on the night of the lunar rainbow and I think Kagome is my women. Who am I?**

**I wish I had long beautiful hair like my brother but im bald. Who am I?**

**I ask beautiful women to bare me a child. Who am I?**

**I'm old and I shoot fire out of my mouth, I have a three eyed cow. Who am I?**

**GOOD LUCK! (Like you'll need it!) I also gave Kagome the wrong last name last chapter. Her name is like the one in the series. Kagome Higurashi.**

* * *

**=_=After Math, Science, and S.S.=_=**

Kagome walked out S.S. class with a huff. She had gotten detention because her mom kept texting her during class and Kagome was about to turn off her phone when the teacher gave her a detention slip for Saturday morning.

The bad thing about it was that Inuyasha had gotten detention in Math class because in the middle of class he got up and started singing the chorus to _Never Gonna Give You Up _by Rick Astley then yelled at the top of his lungs, "YOU JUST GOT RICK-ROLLED!"

With that the teacher gave Inuyasha a detention note for Saturday morning also and he got another one for today after school when the teacher asked a question we yelled, "Yo Mama!"

That made everyone laugh including Kagome who was sitting next to him in the back.

Inuyasha and Sango walked out behind the fuming Kagome. "Haha Kagome looks like were detention buddies." Smirked Inuyasha. "Ughh don't remind me." Sighed Kagome. Just then a thought came to her. She has a concert Saturday, she started panicing very bad. What was she gonna do? When did detention end so she could be back in time? A lot of questions running in her head.

She was so caught up in worrying she bumped into someone. The person and her both fell on the floor. "Hey I'm walking here!" said a very high-pitched girl voice. Guess who it was…yup you guessed bitch ass Kikyo. "Well maybe you should watch where you're going, cunt." Replied back Kagome. Sango helped Kagome up and grabbed her books. Kikyo held her hand out for someone to grab but nobody grabbed it. "Inu-boo?" Kikyo said in sad voice. Inuyasha made a _Feh_ sound and grabbed her hand to pull her up.

When Kikyo was finally up she turned towards Kagome. "Watch your Kagome, we all wouldn't want you to 'accidentally ' get hurt, now would we?" said Kikyo in a baby voice. Kagome gave her a glare, flipped her off, and walked away. When Kagome stuck up the middle finger Sango and Inuyasha started laughing and Kikyo stood there fuming. "Lets go Inu." Ordered Kikyo grabbing Inuyasha's hand and pulling him off down the opposite direction Kagome went in.

Sango stopped laughing after about 20 seconds later and ran to go find Kagome. She rounded the corner to see Kagome and Richard kissing. _Ugh_ she thought. _Right now before lunch? I think I lost my appetite. _Thought Sango with a disgusted look on her face. Sango walked toward the kissing couple and coughed to signal she was in their presence. Richard and Kagome quickly broke apart blushing. "Oh Sango I didn't see you there." Said a blushing Kagome. "Well why would you when Richard tongue is going down your throat." Replied Sango.

"You guys have your lunch period now?" asked Richard. "Yeah why? Don't you have our lunch period too?" asked Kagome. "No I have next period…..well ill see you later." Replied Richard giving Kagome one more kiss on the lips and walking away. "Oh well to bad. I was really looking forward to a Kiss fest going on between you two." Said Sango sarcasticly.

Sango grabbed Kagome's hand and pulled her to the cafeteria to have lunch. When they arrived in the cafeteria, they went to the lunch line and got cheese burgers and fries. When they were finished paying for their lunches, Sango led Kagome through the crowded cafeteria to a very popular lunch table in the back. (by popular I mean a very crowded lunch table) "Hey Sango over here!" yelled a girl Kagome recognized as Rin. Sango went to where Rin was and sat down. "Hey you remember Kagome right?" asked Sango.

"Of course we met only yesterday." Replied Rin shaking Kagome's hand. "Sup." Said Kagome. "Nothing much…so I heard you went balistick on the queen bitch." Smirked Rin. "Yeah how did you know?" asked Kagome. "Well everyone's talking about…I mean look around everyone's staring at you." Replied Rin pointing around the cafeteria. Kagome turned around to see almost the whole cafeteria staring at her. Kagome turned back around blushing. '_Oh Why didn't I noticed that earlier?' _Thought Kagome.

She turned back around. All three girls started chatting about girl things like clothes, shoes, boys, the mall. When the girls started talking about boys guess who happened to showed up just in time to join the conversation. Yup that's right Inuyasha and Miroku. "So I see you lovely ladies talk about us when were gone. Do you really miss me that much Sango?" asked Miroku sitting down next to Sango.

"Of-f Co-ourse-e No-ot" replied a stuttering and blushing Sango. Miroku just smiled and did what he usally did. Grope Sango, get slapped, and get a red slap mark on his cheek meat. (got that from Adventure Time. Hehe Love that show!) Inuyasha, Kagome, and Rin shook their heads in disappointment. "You do this every day dude when will you get it in your head." Asked Inuyasha.

"I don't know I tell you my hand is cursed!" yelled Miroku. "Yeah yeah yeah we get it." Said a furious Sango. Then Kagome's phone ringtone for her manager went off. It was Eye of the Tiger by Queen. Her manager's favorite song. (**Kagome=Bold, **_Manager= Italics)_

**K- Hey What's up?**

_M- What's up with me? What's up with you? You were suppose to be here 10 mintues ago!_

**K- What are you talking about?**

_M- Seriously you don't remember! You photo shoots today!_

**K- Oh crap it must have slipped my mind! I'll be there in 10 minutes.**

_M- Just hurry!_

Kagome hung up her phone and said, "Bye I have to go im running late for my…docter's appointment!" lied Kagome while giving Miroku that I-have-to-go-famous-things-to-do stare. Mirokucaught on quick and hopped out of his chair to go sign Kagome out. "Bye guys see you later." Said Kagome running out of the cafeteria. "What was all that about?" asked Sango. Inuyasha just shrugged his shoulders.

They then heard Kagome scream _AGHHH _and Kikyo's expensive high heels pounding very quickly got up and dashed out of the cafeteria to see a wet Kagome chasing Kikyo down the hall. "Get back here!" yelled Kagome. "Inu-boo get this psycho bitch away from m-" she was cut off because her face came in contact with the floor because she slipped on her heels.

Kagome then caught up to her, turned her over, got on top of her, and yelled, "You think this shit is funny!" shouted Kagome pointing at her clothes. She was soaked in cold water because Kikyo and her friends dumped it onher while she was running out of the cafeteria doors. Kikyo was speechless she just sat there trying to get Kagome off. Kagome pinned her arms down under her legs and was about to punch Kikyo's face until someone caught her hand. It was Inuyasha. Kagome turned around with fire in her eyes.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!" shouted Kagome. "Kagome calm down you're gonna break her face." Said Inuyasha in a calm voice. "That's the whole point!" yelled Kagome. Just then there was a bright light under Kagome. Kikyo was using her miko powers. The next thing Kagome saw was silver hair and a bright light.

* * *

**Well how was that? Good or Bad? Well ill update the next time I can because I have lots of test going on and im very busy so yeah…um RnR and have a happy day, week, month, year, decade, century. You get the drift. :D Bye!**


	7. Kagome?

**Hey how is everyone ok I know I said that I would update my other fanfiction with Kagome being a goddess and all but I have writers block so im not sure ill update please forgive me. Also the first person to answer my What Am I's? were StoryNinja101! **

**Also this is REALLY IMPORTANT SO READ! ...so instead of putting their outfits and things in the middle of the story ill have the outfits and objects and Kagome's house and stuff like that on my profile. So just go to my profile and find High School Celebrity area and find the chapter your on to see their outfits and stuff.**

* * *

**StoryNinja: **Hey Aurelie where are the boys?

**Aurelie: **I have no clue, I saw Inuyasha leaving out with Sesshomaru about an hour ago.

Kagome walks in sad.

**StoryNinja: **Whats wrong Kagome?

**Kagome: **I cant find Koga! –crys-

**Aurelie: **He's probably out working or something?

**Kagome: **I checked, its his off day. –still crying-

**StoryNinja: **Don't feel left out, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are gone also.

**Kagome: **Really –looks around- I guess I didn't notice.

**Aurelie: **Just calm down and worry with us on the couch. –smiles-

**Kagome: **Ok –stops crying-

**StoryNinja: **While Aurelie takes care of Kagome. Ill do the intro and quiz thing. Starting out first Aurelie does **_NOT_**own Inuyasha.

**Aurelie: ** HEY! I'm trying you know?! I trying my hardest to own him but the lawyers won't allow it! I asked if I could let my imagination run free and they agreed to that only if it stayed PG-13! What am I suppose to do in my head that's PG-13 with Inuyasha! –crys a river-

**Kagome: **I know how you feel! –crys harder-

**StoryNinja: **Great now I have to crying girls with me. What am I suppose to do?

**Kagome: **How about you start the quiz? –crying a little less-

**StoryNinja: **Great idea! Ok well here's the quiz while I try to cheer these two up.

* * *

**Ok this isn't really gonna have a quiz maybe a honest funny opinion type thing so yeah! Give your opinion!**

**1. ****Sesshomaru ****2.****Rin ****3.****Jaken ****4.****Inuyasha ****5.****Kagome ****6.****Koga ****7.****Sango ****8.****Miroku ****9.****Kirara ****10.****Shippo ****11.****Naraku ****12.****Kagura ****13.****Kanna ****14.****Totosei ****15. ****Kikyo**

**Question #1:**

What if 11 got 7 preggers?

**Question #2:**

What is 14 was gay? (Im not against gay people actually my best friend is gay and I love him so!)

**Question #3:**

What if 15 got preggers with 3 and 1 got pissed off and killed 13 which lead 12 to go avenge 13's death but when she finds out who killed 13 she forgives him and they go kill 11 together where they meet 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, and 10 on the way there. They all join forces and in the end they kill 11 and 1 ends up killing 12, 4, 5, 6 , 7, 8, 9, and 10 because he was bored. (is it hard to understand tell me and ill change)

**Question #4:**

What if 2 and 4 started having feelings for each other and 4 left 15 and 5 in the dust?

**Question #5:**

What if instead of meowing, 9 would start sounding like those birds from Finding Nemo? And she would not stop say _Mi _and 7 gets really annoyed and kills 9?

* * *

**As you all know I dont own Inuyasha or the Sailor moon transformation or the pictures I use in this fanfiction…..but I do own what Kagome turns into in this chapter.**

**Ok I love the last one it's so so so funny I love those pelicans from Finding Nemo and that's how me and my friends greet each other…Anyways on the story!**

* * *

_Just then there was a bright light under Kagome. Kikyo was using her miko powers. The next thing Kagome saw was silver hair and a bright light._

* * *

Kagome shot her eyes closed and tight. She heard heavy breathing and opened her eyes a bit to see 'Keep calm and skate' logo blocking her eye sight. Kagome closed her eyes again but not so tightly this time.

The last thing Inuyasha remembers was picking Kagome up and putting her face close to his chest, while running for cover away from the bright light. He ran as fast as he could around the corner to his left and into a classroom. Away from the mysterious light that came out of nowhere.

Kagome opened her eyes again and to her surprise didn't see the anymore. She tried to get up but something was holding her. She then remembered the shirt logo and the silver hair. It came to her. "Inuyasha?" Whispered Kagome. Inuyasha looked down to see Kagome with her eyes open. "Everything's ok don't worry." Said Inuyasha. "NO EVERYTHING IS NOT OK!" shouted Kagome standing up and about to walk out the room until Inuyasha grabbed her by her arm.

"Kagome she's a miko she'll kill you!" said Inuyasha worried. "NOT BEFORE I KILL HER FIRST! Besides I have a surprise of my own." Yelled Kagome but mumbling the last part but with Inuyasha's kawaii ears he heard it. "What surprise?" asked Inuyasha. "You'll see." Said Kagome calmer than before, while running out the door into the hallway. Inuyasha ran after her but was to late, Kagome was already doing something with her hands.

Her right hand was in front of her, making a piece sign but the two fingers close together. Her left hand was behind her right hand gripping the top of her wrist. She then said something in latin under her breath and brought her close together peace sign to the top right of her head. Kagome waited for about 8 seconds until she made a fist. That's when the transformation started.

(I do not own the Sailor Moon transformation but that's how it was like but instead of the bright pink light the light will be a peach type color ill put the color in the links) Inuyasha was in awe, His eyes were wide open and his mouth was almost touching the ground.

By now the school was in lock down because Kikyo used her miko powers and Kagome is now transforming. (Against school rules because you can put other peoples lifes in danger of using your abilities) The teachers and students were in classrooms, closets, even lockers. Some kids hid behind the trash down the hall just to watch the whole thing go on but to still be out of harm's way.

After the bright peach color light dimmed down Inuyasha's jaw was finally touching the ground. '_OMG SHES…SHES…A…A… ADMONITIO." _thought Inuyasha. (Translation=Warning, reminder, rebuke…but for this fanfiction it means reminder….ill explain at the end in an A/N why.)

Kagome's face and body changed. She had markings over her forehead and arms and legs, a medal helmet, and her eyes changed to silver/white color. She was wearing a red long sleeved shirt, under a black corset type thing, with a short black jacket, a long black skirt that went down to her ankles with two slits; one on each side of her leg, a gold cross necklace, black gloves that go in the middle of the wrist and elbow, flat black and knee high boots, and a red fabric type sheath. Also with traces of gold here and there. Kagome's hair was flowing down her back and some in front of her shoulders.

While all that was happening Kikyo transformed to into her miko clothes. It was like in the series but instead of pants she was wearing a short skirt that went to the middle of her thigh, long socks that go to the bottom of her thigh with a ribbon weaved into the top of it, and she was wearing brownish/tan sandels. Her hair was also like in the series. (Aww Kikyo your even a slut in your miko form)

Kagome unsheathed her sword and was ready to attack Kikyo.

* * *

**Ok well ive been at this for like 2 hours don't get mad I know I know its short and it took me 2 hours and all but I get destracted pretty easily so and I spelled that word wrong anyways on with why I named Kagome a Admonitio a.k.a. reminder…(this is made up by me to fit into the story)…..I named her 'species' that because when her species wins or loses a battle, they place a red ribbon around their enemies skull for a reminder for other demons or humans or whatever else that they died there, got victory there, or to tell them not to mess with that person when there in a bad mood.**

_On with her Admonitio powers she can go invisible, mimic power, superhuman strength, healing, superhuman endurance, underwater breathing, night vision, telepathy, superhuman speed, Omnilinguilism, wall crawling, echolocation, time manipulation, superhuman agility, talks to nature, force field or make barriers, intangibility, and super jumping._Also all this stuff is only possible if shes in her Admonitio form Yes Yes I know a lot but all this stuff will come in handy in the future! Tell me how you liked or hated story I wouldn't really mind. Anyways BYE! And don't forget to RnR! :D


	8. Poor Kagome

**Heyy everyone sorry I haven't updated in a while i've been very busy with school, tests, my annoying mother..(Ughh she kinda pissed me off a while ago I love her though!) Anyways yeah sorry I haven't updated my other story…If you haven't already seen the updates I made to my profile about the outfit and stuff go check on it and I changed Inuyasha's, Sango's, and Miroku's house to something I thought was better to fit the story and all so go check that out…Also I AM NOT I repeat AM NOT! A huge fan about Kagome and Koga I actually hate that duo I think Kagome and Inuyasha but in my short story I will allow this role switch up because I want Inuyasha all to myself….moving on!**

* * *

**IMPORTANT!**

**I had forgot to mention Kagome's kind weaknesses so here they are…**

_Red geodes and magnets. (_Yes I know short and these _**can **_affect her in human form.)

**Instead of my short story i'ma gonna tell you about this dream I had last night about Inuyasha and a boat. Yes I know pretty weird but I had the dream.**

* * *

_**Kagome and Inuyasha are on a boat, trying to find adventure!**_

**Inuyasha: **I'm booooored

**Kagome: **You say that like every minute. I get it!

**Inuyasha: **I'm just reminding you. Cheez!

**Kagome: **Enough reminding!

**Inuyasha: **Whatever.

_**2 hours later…Kagome and Inuyasha are still on the boat being bored.**_

**Inuyasha: **To rock the boat, don't rock the boat, baby.

**Kagome: **What?

**Inuyasha: **Rock the boat, don't tip the boat over.

**Kagome: **Where'd that come from?

**Inuyasha: **Rock the boat, don't rock the boat over.

_**Kagome has the WTF face on.**_

**Kagome: **Where did that come from? How do you know the song? Why so sudden and out of nowhere?

**Inuyasha: **My throat, My brain, I don't know and were in a boat.

**Kagome: **Seriously duhh I knew it came from your throat and your brain.

**Inuyasha:** So I'd like to know, where you got the notion.

**Kagome: **What notion?

**Inuyasha: **Said I'd like to know where, you got the notion.

**Kagome: **Aw what the hell. –sighed-

**Inuyasha: **To rock the boat.

**Kagome: **Don't rock the boat, baby. Rock the boat,

**Inuyasha: **Don't tip the boat over. Rock the boat,

**Kagome: **Don't rock the boat baby.

**Inuyasha and Kagome: **Don't rock the booooooooooat.

_**They did that till, they finally tipped and rocked the boat over. Sorry to burst your bubble but I do not own Rock the boat by Hues Corporation. The Hues do. I also dont own the smexy, hot, cute, gorgeous, did i mention sexy Inuyasha or his gang.**_

**Beginning with the story…..**

* * *

Kikyo was wide-eyed. She had no clue Kagome was an Admonitio, she didn't even see her transform because she was busy transforming. '_Oh shit how am I gonna win! It's hard to beat Admonitio. I'll have to give up and think of a new plan. Oh Kagome you will PAY Admonitio or not!' _thought Kikyo.

Kagome stood there giving Kikyo a death glare. She was getting real tired of waiting for Kikyo to attack. So she yelled with venom in her voice, "Oh Is Miss. Bitchy Scared?" "I'll back down from this fight for now but just remember Kagome, I don't like you, never will. Also watch your back because I never everything there is it to know about Admonitio's skills, abilities, and weaknesses so you better WATCH OUT!" shouted kikyo transforming back into her ningen form. "Finally Kikyo actually does something smart in her life and DON'T YOU EVER I MEAN EVER TRY TO THREATEN ME AGAIN or you'll REGRET it!" yelled Kagome.

Kikyo ran down the hall, not wanting to get in trouble by Kaede the principal. I mean the halls were already a mess. Lockers open, paper and trash everywhere, broken glass, etc. All from them transforming.

People where hiding but came out when Kikyo ran away, down the hall. The teachers and students walked out from the classrooms, from behind trashcans, lockers, closets, anything to keep them safe from the fight but to still have a good view of the fight.

"Kagome, calm down she's gone. Transform back before Kaede comes." Said Inuyasha running up to her. "I am calm and good idea." Replied Kagome transforming back.

Kagome was finally back in her ningen form right when Kaede came running from the other end of the hall. "What is the meaning of this?!" asked a furious Kaede. Inuyasha walked up to her and said, "Um…..April Fools?" fake smiled Inuyasha. "It's not even April!" yelled Kaede hurting Inuyasha's ears.

Realizing what she did she apologized. "Anyways what happened….the truth." Said Kaede knowing everyone could hear her. Some kids just pretended they weren't listening or some even started walking. Kaede noticed the kids avoiding her and spoke up, "If no one tells me what happens I will take away the Masquerade Halloween Ball this year. No acceptions. At all!" shouting the last part looking at Inuyasha.

Everyone gasped and started yelling about how she couldn't do that and how it was no fair. Kagome not wanting to spoil anyone's fun or plans shouted, "Hey Everyone Calm Down I Got This!" yelled Kagome making everyone shut-up.

Kagome walked up to Kaede and said, "It was me, it was all my fault and I deserve not to go to this ball you were talking about. I transformed because I…..saw a...huge RAT….and I….I…..wanted to kill it." Admitted Kagome. Inuyasha listening said, "No it was not all her fault it was that dumb bitch Kikyo's fault!" shouted Inuyasha. Kaede turned to Inuyasha and said, "Keep it down Inuyasha…so it was Kikyo's fault as well then her and Kagome will not be allowed to attend to Masquerade Halloween Ball. I'm very sorry but you know the rules." Apologized Kaede. "Don't say sorry it was my fault and I should have never disobeyed your rules at all." Said Kagome looking down at her feet. "Now get this cleaned up." Said Kaede walking away.

Kagome turned around and started walking towards the janitors closet to get supplies. Everyone just watched her walk to the closet then start cleaning up the halls till, Inuyasha spoke up and shouted, "Go to class!"

Everyone looked at each other and started running towards Kagome. They ran to her and hugged her. They said Thank you, Were sorry, We'll find a way to help you go to the ball, and stuff like that. Kagome surprised by all the hands and arms around stood there. Inuyasha not knowing what to do walked up to the hugging teens and said, "Alright Alright enough hugs." That made everyone get up look at Kagome with sadness and pity in their eyes and walked to class.

Inuyasha walked up to Kagome and hugged her also. Kagome stood there and let him hug her to. "This is gonna get awkard if you don't hug me back." Whispered Inuyasha. That made Kagome giggle. She wrapped her arms around Inuyasha. They stood like that for 5 minutes caught up in the moment. They stayed like that for a good 5 minutes.

Inuyasha was thinking about how she smelled like Japanese cherry blossoms and how it felt right to hold her like this in his arms. (I said Japanese cherry blossoms because its perfume from Bed Bath and Body Works that kinda related to the story and smells pretty good. I also don't own the perfume or the Bed bath and body works store. Obviously.)

Just then Inuyasha felt something push him away from Kagome's embrace and he hit the floor hard. He also heard Kagome gasped.

* * *

**Well I have to end now because im getting tired and its dinner time….Sorry me not updating sooner I was just busy and all and sorry for the shortness. I also still need ideas for my other Fanfiction I have writers block for that. Im sure ill think of something or a reviewer will but till then…Ja ne… and RnR!**


	9. West Palm Beach

**Hey guys I always wanna update everyday because I have so many ideas for this fanfiction, I mean like a WHOLE BUNCH! Then when I get to it I get lazy and then I think they can wait another day besides I just updated but now im gonna update whenever it could be everyday or every hour you may never know and also because my life is boring and as usual I do not own the jaw dropping, bangable, DDG, fine, hot stuff, smoking smexy, handsome, strong, kissable Inuyasha! Or his gang or the pictures and songs I use in this fanfiction. Moving on…im not gonna do a short story today no inspiration sorry! Quiz Time!**

* * *

_**What season, episode, and episode name does Sesshomaru first meet Jaken?**_

* * *

**=_=Replay=_=**

_Remember Inuyasha got pushed off of Kagome and fell….Kagome gasped._

**=_=End Replay=_=**

"WHAT THE HELL?!" screamed the guy who pushed Inuyasha. "WHAT THE HELLS WRONG WITH YOU?!" yelled back Inuyasha standing up. The guy got in Inuyasha's face, "YOU BEING ALL OVER MY GIRL!" shouted the guy raising his fist. "RICHARD STOP! NOTHING WAS HAPPENING….WE WERE JUST HUGGING!"yelled Kagome holding his fist. "It looked like more to me." Said Richard calmly looking at Kagome.

"We didn't do anything wrong Richard all we did was hug plus I have Kikyo, I don't need that easy dyke." Replied Inuyasha. That made Kagome furious. "What The Fuck Was That?!" said Kagome through clenched teeth. "What do you mean?...Oh you mean 'easy dyke'?" smirked Inuyasha. He passed Kagome's intolerance line which is very short like IPod nano short. (I do not own the IPod nano.)

Kagome was about to tackle him, she was in mid-air when Richard grapped her. "KAGOME STOP YOUR GONNA KILL HIM, HE'S NOT WORTH IT!" yelled Richard. Inuyasha stood there with that smirk still on his face, he knew Richard was gonna stop her. "HE'S WORTH KILLING! I'LL CUT HIS BALLS OFF AND STICK IT IN A RAT!" shouted Kagome struggling to get away. Richard and Inuyasha were both stunned by what she said, the smirk off his face and replaced with his head turned to the side a bit and his mouth opened ajar. "LET ME GO!" shouted Kagome still trying to get out.

"No Kagome And Stop Yelling Or Mrs. Kaede Will Come Back." Said Richard. After 3 more minutes of struggling she stopped. "I…..give up." Sighed Kagome out of breath. "Finally." Said Richard setting her down. "So I heard about your little fight with Kikyo….tell me about it." Smiled Richard. Kagome stood there wondering how it started until her eyes went HUGE. "OH SHIT! I have to go, Inuyasha will explain it." yelled Kagome running down the hall, and through the doors. Richard confused by what's going on looks at Inuyasha.

"Earlier she said she had to go, she ran, Kikyo poured dirty water on her, and they fought." Said Inuyasha looking at Richard. Inuyasha seeing the "O" form on his lips, smiled. "Time for class….bye." waved Inuyasha going to class. Richard stood there thinking, '_I wonder how it went…I see Kagome with no scars but what about….Kikyo Where is she?! Oh god I have to go find her!'_ (Richard why are thinking of Kikyo?) Richard ran down the hall to go find Kikyo.

**=_=With Kagome=_=**

'_Oh shit…Jake (her manager) is gonna kill I was suppose to be there 10 minutes.' _Thought Kagome getting on Angelo_. 'Wait I dont know where it is!" _thought Kagome getting her phone out. She went to her call log and saw Jakey Wakey. (Jake hates when she calls him that.) She tapped the call button. _Ring Ring_ (**Jake-Bold **_Kagome-Italics)_

**J-Kagome, Where are you?!**

_K-I'm coming where is it?_

**J-Oh yeah, go to West Palm Beach.**

_K-And then what? Where do I go?_

**J-Trust me you'll know.**

_K-Ok Ill be there in 5 with Angelo._

**J-Get here quickly!**

Kagome hung up and started Angelo, she rode off to West Palm Beach.

**=_=With Miroku=_=**

I was sitting in Math class when I heard about Kagome and Kikyo's fight from Shabalaba Housen. '_Oh great wait till Mom hears about this.'_ Thought Miroku, shaking his head in disappointment.

**=_=How Richard Found Out=_=**

I was walking down the hall to my next class when I over-heard a group of girls talking. "Did you guys hear about Kikyo running away from that fight with Kagome. I was there and it was cool there was bright lights and trash flying through the air." Said a girl with short blonde hair and blue eyes.

Richard gasped really loud, which made the group of girls turn around and stare. Richard gave them a death glare which made them turn back around. '_Kikyo ran?! That mean that Kagome must have had the upper hand. I have to go see if she's ok. She may be hurt or…..or….bleeding to death!" _thought Richard running down the hall to find Kagome and Inuyasha hugging.

**=_=Kagome=_=**

When I got to West Palm Beach, I saw a huge crowd of people. How was I gonna get through this one. I rode her bike to the parking lot, which was full. So I decided to ride through the crowd. I rode through the crowd honking so I wouldn't hit anyone. When I rode through everyone, started screaming at me. I didn't care because I was in a hurry.

When I got to the front of the very large crowd, I saw a stage. '_Why was there a stage?_' I rode to the side of the stage and there were huge security guards. I got off my bike which I put under but by the stage so no one would get to it. I walked over to the security guards and I shouted because it was loud., "LET ME THROUGH!" They looked at me like I grew another head.

I put up my wrist to show them my charm bracelet which only the important people of my show biz life should know about. I t was a very special bracelet it had charms to keep my true form down and to help me transform whenever I wanted also a some pictures of Michael Jackson I added because he's my inspiration and my favorite musician.

Which was turned into our secret way of people recognizing me when I was in disguise. They let me pass when they saw my bracelet. (remember if you wanna see the bracelet go to my profile.) I walked to the back of the stage and saw Jake pacing. "Hey whats up Jakey Wakey." I waved walking toward him. "Kagome, you know I don't like that name…anyways go up there and sing!" shouted Jake. "Im not suppose to be singing!" I yelled. "Well you are now the only way to make these people leave so we can continue the photo shoot. Now go change." Said Jake pushing me into a dressing room.

When I walked out I was wearing a really cute outfit. Everyone awed and ohhed. "Get up there Kagome the crowd is getting angry!" yelled Jake. "I'm going…I'm going!" I shouted. I walked on stage to see screaming fans, camera flashes, and paparazzi. "Heyy Palm West Beach! It's me, Kagome and im gonna sing a few songs before my photo shoot!" I shouted into the mic.

Everyone screamed and cheered. "Ok ill start off with one of my hit single 'Lip Gloss'! How does that sound!" I yelled into the mic again. More cheering. The music started playing and I started freestyling until the music started. My back round dancer came on and they started daning with me while I sung.

* * *

**Ok ill put the song up on next chapter and the whole concert I do not own Lip Gloss, Lil Mama does...…Well bye bye and have a nice day…..RnR! Remember to look for the outfit and bracelet on my profile!**


	10. Mini West Palm Beach concert

**Hey I switched thigns up with my short story and everything I may do some things about what I was dreaming about (INUYASHA!) and some random things because im weird like that…..Anyways um ill still do quizzes and yeah so here it is.**

* * *

**Inuyasha, Koga, and Sesshomaru walk in, go to the kitchen and get food, walk out and go to their rooms. The girls just stared at them like they were crazy and get up and follow them to their rooms.**

**-With Aurelie-**

**Aurelie: **WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU!? I WAS WORRIED SICK!

**Inuyasha: **I was out…doing things. –eating and watching tv-

**Aurelie: **WHAT WERE YOU DOING THAT TOOK YOU A WHOLE DAY?! PLUS YOU DIDN'T TELL ME OR ANYONE ELSE WHERE YOU WERE GOING! –turning off the tv and taking his food-

**Inuyasha: **Hey I was eating and using that!

Aurelie gave him a death glare, that made him shut up

**Aurelie:** Where were you?

**Inuyasha: **I was just out…picking…driving.

**Aurelie: **THAT DOESN'T EXPLAIN WHERE YOU, KOGA, AND SESSHOUMARU WENT!

**Inuyasha: **STOP YELLING WENCH YOUR HURTING MY EARS!

**Aurelie: **I'm sorry, im just pissed but where were you? And didn't I say don't EVER call me wench?

**Inuyasha: **Fine if you really wanna know Koga, Sesshomaru, and I went to a certain factory, to do something…for business.

**Aurelie:** What factory? And what business?

**Inuyasha:** um….. Fabalaba factory…and the Duckington business?-he smiled a nervous smile-

**Aurelie: **No such thing…look why wont you tell me the truth? Is it really that bad that you have to lie about it? Where you cheating on me? –on the verge of tears-

Inuyasha stood up and walked to Aurelie and pulled her into an embrace.

**Inuyasha: **Don't ever say such things. Who would ever cheat on you?

Aurelie hugged him back.

**Aurelie: **You. –crys-

**Inuyasha: **Me!? I'll maybe do it...NEVER!

**Aurelie: **Then tell me where you went. –sniffling-

Inuyasha sighs.

**Inuyasha: **Fine… well yesterday morning , I told the guys lets go to the Silver Factory. They both agreed and we left. We didn't know it would take all day to make them, maybe a few hours but not a day. We didn't leave a note or anything because we thought we'd be back by the time you guys started getting worried but it didn't turn out like that.

**Aurelie:** Wait…make what?

**Inuyasha:** That I cannot tell you till tomorrow my dear Aure.

**Aurelie: **Why not? –whines-

**Inuyasha: **It's a surprise. –smiles-

**Aurelie: **Whatever. –goes to bed, lays down, and turns on tv.-

**Inuyasha: **That was easy…anyways sadly Aurelie does not own me (yet) or the inu gang. Rumiko Takahashi does. So no sueing or lawyers. On with the quizzes…..

* * *

_**Who did the English voice for Hoishiyomi? (He also voiced another charcter throughout the series BONUS if you guess who)**_

**Well yeah I DO NOT own Inuyasha or the gang…or any songs in this fanfic…Lets begin!**

* * *

Kagome sings= HI

Back round singers= **(****HI)**

Back round rappers= **HI**

**=_=Remember=_=**

**Kagome went to West Palm Beach and went on stage and started singing Lip Gloss.**

**=_=End=_=**

* * *

**=_=Kagome's POV=_=**

Freestyle's till music starts. (Kagome is a pro dancer. She is also very Flexible.) She does all the dance moves from music video throughout the song…..Music begins…

**(Yeah it's poppin, it's poppin, it's poppin, it's poppin.)  
**I gotta ask 'em, 'cause if i don't  
**(It's poppin, it's poppin, it's poppin, it's poppin)**

_[Hook:]  
_**(What you know 'bout me?**)_  
_What you  
What you  
What you know 'bout me?  
What you know 'bout me?  
What you  
What you  
What you know?  
They say my lip gloss is cool  
My lip gloss be popping  
I'm standing at my locker  
And all the boys keep stopping  
**(What you know 'bout me?)**_  
_What you  
What you  
What you know 'bout me?  
What you know 'bout me?  
What you  
What you  
What you know?  
They say my lip gloss is popping  
My lip gloss is cool  
All the boys keep jocking  
They chase me after school

_[Verse 1:]  
_Mac **(mac)** Loreal yep 'cause I'm worth it  
Love the way I put it on so perfect  
Wipe the corners of my mouth so I work it  
When I walk down the hallway they can't say nothing  
**(Oh oh oh)** my lips so luscious  
The way I spice it up with the mac mac brushes  
Loreal got the wa-watermelon crushes  
That's probably the reason all these boys got crushes.

[Hook]

[Verse 2:]  
When it's time for lunch  
My lips still rock  
Lil mama melon with the hot pink top  
Cherry, vanilla,  
Flavors is a virtue they  
Loving, lip gloss universal  
The boys really like it the girls don't speak  
They rolling they eyes  
They lip gloss cheap  
It ain't my fault  
But I upgrade ya  
Show you how to use nice things with nice flavors

[Hook]

[Breakdown:]  
'Cause My lip gloss  
Is popping is popping  
**(Is popping is popping**)  
'Cause my lip gloss  
Is popping is popping  
**(Is popping is popping)**

_[Rap:]_

**(No Music, Oh)**_  
_Who you know spit it hard to a handclap  
She ain't wack, so I tell her corny Nigga hand that,  
To a record label while I get my hair wrapped  
Then I let it fall under my NY Yankee cap  
Anybody that know better that got cheddar  
Betta go get her 'cause y'all already know I'm where its at  
And if I'm rollin I'm ridin' I got my homies beside me  
I tell Ben drop me off he like where it at.  
I get to poppin and droppin' that low I don't play  
And all my swag is official that's what my flow say  
And any club if its poppin my record gone play  
R.I.P to Haza Lo Zaza (**No Music)**

[Verse 3:]  
sittin' in 8th period  
Thought I was in trouble  
Dean called me on the loudspeaker on the double  
I stepped in her office like  
Yes Ms. McClarkson?  
She like girl ran out of my lip gloss and  
Write down where you get yours from  
'Cause I must admit  
That bubblegum  
Is popping, (**is popping**)  
Is popping she ain't fronting  
And uh  
I be loving it  
I be I be loving it and uh  
I be using it I be I be using it and uh  
I be rubbing it I be I be rubbing it on my lips  
My lips my lip gloss

[Hook]

The song ended and everyone cheered and clapped. "Alright you all know the next song…sing along!" I shouted into the mic.

**=_=Back at school=_=**

Guy on the announcements, "Ok teachers please turn on your tvs and turn to MTV. Kagome is doing a concert here in Florida. I repeat doing a concert!" he yelled the last part. The teachers stopped their lessons and turned on their tvs and turned to MTV. There she was Kagome performing 'Lip Gloss' but it was almost over. (This is how I wish my school was when there was someone famous in our state doing a concert or something that means no more learning for a while!)

The class was screaming and clapping. They all love Kagome. Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango sat in the back of class. Sango was part of the screaming and clapping. Miroku was smiling and clapping because that was his cousin and she got there on time. Inuyasha was thinking about how hot Kagome looked in her outfit. (LOL Inuyasha) The music stopped and every cheered on the tv. They all heard Kagome say, "Alright you all know the next song…sing along!"

When the song started Kagome started dancing and singing, also everyone else was singing with her.

**=_=Back with Kagome and her POV=_=**

The song started and I started dancing and singing. (The dance she is doing is from Just Dance 4 the extreme version if you were wondering. I DO NOT own the dance JD does.)

**(Let's Stay)**  
Ha  
Red One  
Konvict  
**Slim, long Kagome**

Chica feria  
**Kagome**  
Busty, Bossy  
You front this  
**Kagome,** Hey Hey

**Let's get it goin', let's keep it goin'** **(Here we go)**  
**Let's get it goin', let's keep it goin'** **(Here we go)**  
**Let's get it goin', let's keep it goin'** **(Kagome)**  
**Let's get it goin', let's keep it goin'** **(Step it musician let it flow)**

Got you half flippin' like fire  
Come with me let me take you higher  
I'm the object of all your desire  
And your attention is all I require

Don't stop now 'cause you on a roll  
Make me go anywhere that you go  
I'm that dream in your head when you're sleepin'  
I'm that secret inside that you're keepin' woah-woah

You want this don't front qué qué qué pasa  
Speak up cuál es la cosa  
Ven aquí let's get closer and closer

I say no-oh-oh  
If you wanna take it slow-oh-oh  
Catch up well now let's go-oh-oh  
Together we run the show-oh-oh

I say no-oh-oh  
If you wanna take it slow-oh-oh  
Don't stop it now let's go-oh-oh  
Together we run the show-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh

Bite your lips 'cause you know that you feel it  
When I shake it you know you're addicted  
I see you're lovin' this song, dominicana  
You like the way that I dance the bachata

Don't stop now, 'cause I'm on a roll  
Give you that gutta you feel in your soul  
My heart beats like a drum can you hear it?  
**Let hear what the people say**

I know you want this don't front qué qué qué pasa  
Speak up cuál es la cosa  
Ven aquí let's get closer and closer

I say no-oh-oh  
If you wanna take it slow-oh-oh  
Catch up well now let's go-oh-oh  
Together we run the show-oh-oh

I say no-oh-oh  
If you wanna take it slow-oh-oh  
Don't stop it now let's go-oh-oh  
Together we run the show-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh

**Check,****  
****In case you know no one,****  
****Let's get this one thing clear****  
****It's busta bust baby and I run this thing here** **(Yeah)****  
****So what the fuss** **(Trust)**  
**Im'a shine from the wrist wear to every aspect of a being** **(So)**  
**I'm so sincere**  
**(Hey) ****Looks** **(Uh) ****Try it** **(Oh)** **People** **(Ya)** **Riot ****(Gnu)****  
****I'm bad like a plane, I'm 'bout to bounce, call a pilot** **(Yeah)**  
**I'm gettin' fat from all this money, I don't want a diet** **(Oh)**  
**I run it like a drill sergeant, till the people tired.** **(Ay)**

Are you ready-ready-ready-ready-ready-ready  
Are you ready-ready-ready-ready-ready-ready  
**(Here we go)**  
Are you ready-ready-ready-ready-ready-ready  
**(Here we go)**  
One-hundred-percent-uh

Are you ready-ready-ready-ready-ready-ready  
**(Here we go)**  
Are you ready-ready-ready-ready-ready-ready  
**(Here we go)**  
Are you ready-ready-ready-ready-ready-ready  
**(Here we go)**

**(Oooh)**

I say no-oh-oh  
If you wanna take it slow-oh-oh  
Catch up well now let's go-oh-oh  
Together we run the show-oh-oh

I say no-oh-oh  
If you wanna take it slow-oh-oh  
Don't stop it now let's go-oh-oh  
Together we run the show-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh

I say no-oh-oh  
If you wanna take it slow-oh-oh  
Catch up well now let's go-oh-oh  
Together we run the show-oh-oh

I say no-oh-oh  
If you wanna take it slow-oh-oh  
Don't stop it now let's go-oh-oh  
Together we run the show-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh

**He-hey eh eh hey****  
****He-hey eh eh hey****  
****He-hey eh eh hey****  
****He-hey eh eh hey ****He-hey eh eh hey****  
****He-hey eh eh hey****  
****He-hey eh eh hey****  
****He-hey eh eh hey****  
**

"Alright everyone this is gonna be my last song." I managed to say out of breath. The song starts I freestyle most of the song but chorus which is choreographed by iDejance, there is a dance.(I DO NOT OWN IT! iDejance does.)

(Verse 1)  
Once upon a time, a few mistakes ago  
I was in your sights, you got me alone  
You found me, you found me  
You found me-e-e-e-e  
I guess you didn't care and I guess I liked that  
And when I fell hard, you took a step back  
Without me, without me  
Without me-e-e-e-e

(Pre-Chorus)  
And he's long gone  
When he's next to me  
And I realize, the blame is on me

(Chorus)  
'Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now, flew me to places I'd never been  
Till you put me down  
Oh I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now, flew me to places I'd never been  
Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground

**(Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble**)  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble

(Verse 2)  
No apologies, he'll never see you cry  
Pretends he doesn't know that he's the reason why  
You're drowning, you're drowning  
You're drowning-(**ing-ing-ing-ing**)  
And I heard you moved on from whispers on the street  
A new notch in your belt is all I'll ever be  
Now I see, Now I see  
Now I see-**(e-e-e-e)**

(Pre-Chorus)  
He was long gone  
When he met me  
And I realize the joke is on me  
**(Hey!)**

(Chorus)  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now, flew me to places I'd never been  
Till you put me down  
Oh I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now, flew me to places I'd never been  
Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground

**(Oh, Oh, trouble, trouble, trouble**)  
Oh, Oh, trouble, trouble, trouble

(Bridge)  
And the saddest fear...  
Comes creeping in...  
That you never loved me... or her or anyone or anything  
Yeah!  
(Chorus)  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now, flew me to places I'd never been  
Till you put me down  
Oh I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now, flew me to places I'd never been  
Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground

**(Oh, Oh, trouble, trouble, trouble**)  
Oh, Oh, trouble, trouble, trouble

I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
**(Trouble, trouble, trouble)**  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
Trouble, trouble, trouble!

Everyone screamed and clapped. "Alright that was the last song and for the heads up my new album 'Live everyday like its your last' is coming out soon so look for it in a few months. Bye!" I said as I walked off stage. Then Jake walked up to me and said, "Ok now go get changed into what your first modeling in." "Alright im going." I sighed. I walked into my dressing room and found about 6 pairs of bathing suits, beach clothes, and hats that I'd be modeling in, I sighed. This was going to be a long day.

**=_=Back at school=_=**

"Ok class that's it….free period." Said the teacher. Kikyo walked through the door. "Why are 45 minutes late!" shouted the teacher. "I was watching Kagome's concert like everybody else was. Who wouldn't watch her I mean she GREAT!" she yelled the last part. "The concert started 20 minutes ago." The teacher said blankly. "I know I was just in the hall watching it now GET OFF MY BACK!" yelled Kikyo going to her seat next to Inuyasha.

"Hey Inu-poo…hows it going?" asked Kikyo seductively. "It was actually pretty great…did you see Kag-" He was interrupted by Kikyo. "Yeah I don't give a shit." She said calmy. "Well then don't ask." Replied Inuyasha.

Sango and Miroku were watching them because it was there entertainment. Then there was the smack heard across the world. Yes like you guessed it. The whole shabang, Miroku gropped Sango. She yelled, "Lech!" and slapped his meat. (his cheek) The whole class was now looking at them and everyone was shaking their head in disappoint and thinking, '_Will he ever learn?'_ (No, no he won't -_-)

**=_=Back with Kagome, her POV=_=**

"Ok Kags…..let's see what you got." Said Palo, my hair and fashion designer. I walked out wearing my first bathing suit. It was black, pink, and white. Black and white polka dot top with a pink little line separating the black and white stripes at the top of the bra. It has black strings connecting from the top to the back. The bottoms are high waisted and go pass her belly button. They are black with 6 white dots, and a pink string separating the black from the black and white stripes. My lip color was red, and my eye shadow was a pinkish color. My bangs were out and there was a red and white head band separating my bangs from my hair that was flowing down my back and some on my left shoulder. Also my nails were French tips.

"Yeah alright Kags….work it!" Palo shouted. I smiled at him did a little dance. "Ok now go down to the beach and you'll see the photographer and his crew and gadgets." Smiled Palo. "Thanks." I waved back with a smile while walking down to the beach.

* * *

**ALRIGHT THAT'S ENOUGH FOR 2 AND A HALF DAYS SO YEAH IF YOU WANNA SEE THAT BATHING SUIT IT WILL BE IN MY PROFILE SO FIND IT THERE…ALRIGHT BYE! DONT FORGET TO RnR PLZ! :) tell me if it was bad good or u liked it or didnt no matter :)**


	11. Hurry!

**Hey everyone I'm sorry I didn't update sooner, I was going to update Friday but couldn't because I went over to my friends house. I'm very sorry so to make this chapter extra long I'm not gonna be able to make my short story or quiz so ill do that next chapter and its fall break so I wanted to have a break im VERY sorry but anyways let's get started and also ill put all 6 outfits in my profile but ill only describe like 1 more outfit…..Sorry beginning also I do not own Inuyasha or his gang. I also dont own the song i use.**

* * *

**=_=5 outfits later and Kagome's POV still=_=**

I went back to the changing room. '_Ughh I'm so tired!'_ I thought. She looked at her phone and saw that it was 3:12 pm. '_Miroku, Inuyasha, Sango, Rin, and Bankotsu must already be out of school and I'm stuck here…..at least I have one more outfit left then I'm done for another whole month.' _I thought happily.

I looked at the rack and saw a blue-white type color overalls with a purple, pink, white, tannish zigzag bikini. "OMG that is soooooo cute!" I shouted jumping up and down. I put on my last outfit for that day and looked at my vanity set. It had all the jewelry id be wearing. White sunglasses, big white oval shaped earrings, and green-red-yellow-blue-pink bracelets.

After I put on my jewelry, I left out the dressing room and headed for the beach for the 6th and final time that day.

=_=**With Miroku and his POV=_=**

"Finally school is out." I said walking down the hall with Inuyasha. "Yeah I have lots of things I need to do like go home and sleep." Replied Inuyasha with a bored face. "That's all you ever do is sleep." I said throwing my hands in air on sleep to make a point. "Don't forget flirting." Said Inuyasha laughing. "Anyways where's Kagome id thought she'd be back by now?" asked Inuyasha going through the school doors. '_Shit! What am I suppose to say to not blow her cover?!'_ I thought with sweat dripping anime style. "Umm…she…went home sick!" I shouted making everyone turn and stare.

Inuyasha just look at him weird, then smiled. "Ahh poor Kagome. We should go check on her to see if she's ok. Don't you think?" said Inuyasha knowing he was lying because he can smell it all over him now. "NO! I mean no she'll be fine with my mom." I said with a nervous smile hopeing he would believe it. "Oh no she probably wants her friends there with her to help her through this sickning time. I'll get Sango, Rin, and Bankotsu to go with us." Said Inuyasha running away to go get the three people he mentioned. '_Great what the hell am I gonna do?... I KNOW!'_ I thought getting my phone out and dialing Kagome's number.

=_=**With Kagome and her POV=_=**

Right when I was finished with my photo shoot I got a call from Miroku. (**Kagome=Bold **_Miroku=Italics)_

**K- Yo**

_M- Get to my house quick!_

**K- What why?**

_M- Just go and act like your sick! In my room, HURRY!_

He hung up after that. '_What the hell was that about?' _ I thought grabbing my helmet off my bike and putting it on. I got on my bike and sped off to Miroku's house.

=_=**5 minutes later, still Kagome's POV=_=**

'_Finally, I made it to his house. Now time to get ready.'_ I thought getting off bike and running to the front door. I opened the door and yelled to my aunt, "Hey im going to 'Rok-" I was cut off by auntie yelling, "I know, I know Miroku called me! Just hurry up and change!" So I ran up the stairs and went to Miroku's room. I looked through his closet to see if he had anything sick like.

Nothing in his closet, so I went to his dresser. There I found red basketball shorts and a white shirt. I ran to the bathroom and put it on. I ran back into Miroku's room and put my hair in a messy bun on the top of my head. I left my socks on and ran downstairs to the kitchen. "Auntie! Auntie! My forehead needs to be hot and my nose running!" I shouted. She grabbed my hand and dragged me upstairs to her room.

When we got to her room so pushed me onto her bed. "Ow!" I said. "Sorry" auntie apologized as she ran to get her make-up. When she got her make-up ready she dabbed some red blush on my face, red eye shadow around my eyes and some around my nose, and stuck little pieces of toilet paper in my nose. I looked really sick.

"Wow great job auntie. Now hot head!" I shouted the last part. "Oh yeah sorry." She apologized. Auntie (ima call her auntie for Kagome and mom for Miroku because I forgot her name. LOL) ran downstairs and grabbed something, then ran back upstairs to Kagome.

She came back up with her laptop adaptor (the laptop charger, the big black thing in the middle of the cord.) "Here put this on your head for a few minutes." She said handing it to me. "Thanks. Now go make me some tea and put it in the room on the nightstand." I said walking to Miroku's room with the thing on my head. Auntie took off downstairs to make the tea. Right when she stepped foot into the kitchen, someone opened the door.

=_=**With the gang but Miroku's POV=_=**

Inuyasha finally came back out with Sango, Rin, and Bankotsu and we all headed for our cars. While we were walking toward the parking lot I said, "You guys honestly don't have to go see her she'll be fine."

"No, no, no I wanna see my best friend. She could be dying right now as we speak because of that sickness." Replied Sango stopping. "It's her first day you guys are already best friends?" asked Inuyasha stopping also to look at Sango. "Yes, yes we are." Smiled Sango walking again. "Wow so quick." I whispered thinking nobody heard me but those white dog ears did. "Yeah I know right." Inuyasha said continuing walking also.

After getting in our cars and driving to my house. (A good 5 minutes talking, 1 minute walking to the car, 15 minutes to drive to Roku's house.) We pulled up in my driveway. _'Great her bike is here so she must be here….ughh she parked on the grass!' _I thought getting out of my car with Bankotsu and Sango. "Why is she parked on the grass?" asked Inuyasha getting out of his car with Rin.

"She probably was about to….to…..throw up or something!" I lied hoping they would believe me with a smile. To my luck they did believe because they nodded their heads and we all walked to the front door. Inuyasha was about to open it when I shouted, "Hey, let me go first!" (lol got that from ICarly a few years back from Spencer and now I say that to everyone lol) I pushed my way to the front of the group and opened the door.

=_=**Kagome's POV =_=**

Right when I put Auntie's adaptor back the door opened. Knowing it was Miroku and the gang I hurried and ran to Miroku's room. While I was running there, I tripped and fell over a pillow. I hit the floor with a bang. "Oompf." Was the sound I made falling.

I rubbed my head and was about to stand up when the door flung open. In runs Inuyasha and kneeling by my side. "Are you hurt? Are you ok? What happened? Blah blah blah" He was asking a hundred questions a minute. "Im fine I just fell….off…..the bed." I said trying to stand up but couldn't because Inuyasha already picked me up bridal style and sets me on the bed.

"I didn't need any help standing up." I said when he sat me down on the bed. "What? I was just helping!" he shouted. "Well I still didn't need your help!" I said raising my voice a bit. "CANT YOU JUST ACCEPT THE FACT THAT I HELPED YOU AND SAY THANK YOU?!" He yelled at me. "Fine." I simply said standing up and facing him. "THANK YOU!" I shouted in his kawaii dog ears, making Inuyasha cover his ears up with his hands.

That's when Auntie, Miroku, Rin, Sango, and Bankotsu came in to see what all the shouting was about. "Yo bro, what's wrong?" asked Miroku walking up to me. Inuyasha removed his hands from his ears and said, "The wench shouted in my ears!" He said-shouted pointing to Kagome. "What did you just call me?" I said with eye twitching anime style. "I CALLED YOU A WENCH!" he shouted. That was the last straw.

He turned back around to face Miroku and say, "Let's get ou-" He was interrupted by me jumping on his back and choking him. "WHAT THE…..HELL ARE YOU…..DOING?! GET…..OFF!" he managed to scream out of all the struggle. Miroku, Auntie, Sango, Rin, and Bankotsu tried getting me off of him but I just kept pushing them away from me.

Finally Miroku got me off of Inuyasha. He got me by my waist and lifted me up. I was still trying to punch and kick him but I was just fighting air. When Inuyasha finally got up he was fuming. His eyes were flashing red when he turned to look at me.

Sango knew what to do when that happened. She walked up to him and put her hand by his neck or pressure point and knocked him out. Inuyasha instantly fell over motionless. Auntie and me stared at her with our eyes wide open because we thought she killed him. "What the hell did you just do?" asked Auntie. "Oh that's nothing I knocked him out." She said casually. Me and my Aunt both did 'O' faces. "Anyways how are you feeling?" asked Sango walking to me and putting her hand on my shoulder. "I'm doing fine, just sick." I said smiling and also adding a fake sniffle here and there. "Get in to bed Kagome and I'll start making you some tea." Said Auntie leaving the room.

I walked back to the bed and sat down. Sango did the same and sat next to me. Miroku and Bankotsu dragged Inuyasha in the closet and closed. Then Bankotsu sat down on Miroku's desk chair while Miroku sat down on his black bean bag chair.

Few minutes later Auntie came back with the tea. "Thanks." I Said politely taking the tea and setting it on the night stand. "What are you doing?" asked Sango looking at me wide eyed. "I'm setting my tea down, what are you doing?" I asked sarcastically. Sango stood up from her spot on the bed. "DRINK THAT TEA IT WILL HELP YOU GET BETTER!" she yelled. I was blown back and looking at her in shock. "Ok ok ill drink it. Damn." I said picking up the tea.

I took a sip and made a sour face, spitting out the tea and making a mess on Miroku. "What the hell is this?!" I asked half screaming and asking. "One: No cussing, Two: It's….Lap…sang…souchong." she said in disappointment. "Auntie!" I yelled. "I'm sorry dear, I just forgot about how much you hate Lapsang Souchang tea." Auntie said grapping my cup. "Its alright Auntie, with all this going I can see why." I said smiling at her.

=_=**1 hour later, Inuyasha's POV=_=**

I finally woke up 30 minutes ago, surprisingly relaxed. I woke up to find myself in a closet. I started sniffing and smelled a putrid, rotten, disgusting, nostril-hair burning stench. '_OMG what in seven hells is that smell?!' _I thought trying to get my phone out of my pocket.

When I found my phone I saw it was 4:54, I turned on the light and flashed it around to see dirty socks, week old pizza (eww), keyboard (Miroku plays the piano, keyboard, just piano instruments.), and a pile of dirty clothes.

'_OMG I think It's moving!"_ I thought shouted in my head trying to stand up. I couldn't though Miroku's clothes were hung up. Then I heard voices. It sounded like Sango's voice. So I opened the closet door and ran out, then I fell on someone.

=_=**Sango's POV=_=**

Right when I said, "Let's play Truth or Dare!" Inuyasha runs out and runs into Kagome. "Oww!" says Kagome rubbing her head. "Sorry I saw something moving in there." Said Inuyasha still on Kagome. They both looked up or down and got caught in each other's eyes for a good 5 minutes till Kagome looked away.

"Ok then now were done with that staring contest, lets play." I said pushing Inuyasha off Kagome, helping Kagome up, then sitting on the floor. Everyone else did that same but in a circle.

"Ok let me go first, Bankotsu truth or dare?" I asked Bankotsu. "Um….dare." he said. "okee-doke! , give Miroku a HUGE "Aunty kiss", borrow some red lip stick from his mom then kiss him." I said laughing, so was Kagome. Bankotsu was staring daggers at me and so was Miroku. "Hey you picked dare." Said Kagome rolling on the floor. "Just get it over with!" shouted Inuyasha. "Fine." Said Bankotsu and Miroku.

=_=**After that dare, Inuyasha's POV=_=**

"Anyways…go…Bankotsu." Said Kagome through laughs. "Ok, Kagome, truth or dare?" said Bankotsu smirking. "Ummm…how about….dare." I said trying not to laugh anymore. "Ohh wrong choice! I dare you to order a pizza, and when the pizza people come ask the person to out, doesn't matter what gender, if they say yes then make out with them for as long as I say, then just randomly break up with the person." Said Bankotsu smiling. Everyone was just staring at him in awe. I was growling, I didn't want Kagome making out with anyone else. "What! I'm just really good at dares." Kagome pulls out her phone and looks up pizza places, then calls.

When the pizza got here, everyone ran downstairs. (Auntie said she was going to sleep.) Kagome opened the door to see a delivery boy. He was wearing a white jacket with red, white, and green at the collar. Blue jean pants with black boots. He was wearing a red pizza delivery hat with a part of his hair out. Making him look a little out of it.

"Hi here's your pizza." He said handing the pizza to Kagome. "How much will it be?" she asked. "Umm let's see." He opened up the pizza box and took a slice, and ate it. "Well I taste like $6.54." He said wiping his hands on his shirt when he was finished. Everyone was just looking at him in shock.

"Anyways here's your money bye!" I said really fast and slamming the door. "Oh no you don't." said Bankotsu opening the door to find the guy walking away. "Hey pizza guy come back!" he shouted. The guy came running back. "Did I forget something?" he asked rubbing his head. "Umm here's Kagome." Bankotsu said pushing Kagome to the boy.

"Um hi whats your name?" Kagome asked. "Its Phil." He said smiling. "Oh nice name. Um sooo….wanna be…my boyfriend?" she asked Phil. The guys eyes were wide. "Sure…I never had a girlfriend before." He said hugging her. I started growling again making Sango turn around. "Hey calm down its not for real." She said turning back around. I didn't care if it wasn't real, I growled anyways but quieter.

"Oh for globs sake!" Kagome said irritated she was being shy and scared. She walked up to Phil and grabbed his face. Then she planted one on him. I was in shock, I looked around and so was everyone else. Eyes wide open and mouth open wide.

They were kissing for 2 minutes and everyone still was in shock. Then I came out of it and shouted, "Bankotsu make her stop!" He just kept looking at the scene in front of him. _'Great!' _I though, walking over to Kagome, pickup her up by her waist, threw her over my shoulder, and walked up stairs. She was hitting my back and tell me to set her down. Of course I didn't listen.

**=_=Normal POV=_=**

Bankotsu, Sango, Miroku, and Rin came out of the daze when Inuyasha picked up Kagome. "Sorry, she's gonna have to break up with you, BYE!" Sango shouted the last part and slammed the door. "Come guys, upstairs we go!" said Miroku already half way up the stairs. Everyone followed.

When they got upstairs they heard Inuyasha and Kagome arguing. "YOU WERE TAKING FOREVER! IT WAS SUPPOSE TO BE QUICK!" shouted Inuyasha. "ITS CALLED MAKING OUT! YOU HAVE TO KISS FOR A WHILE!" shouted Kagome back. "Hey Hey no arguing let's just finish the game." Said Bankotsu, sitting down. They both stopped arguing and sat down with a 'Humpf' or 'Feh'.

=_=**After 8 Dares and 5 Truths, Normal POV=_=**

"Ok Kagome, I choose you!" shouted Rin, like she was letting a pokemon out of their poke ball. (I love pokemon, I miss the old pokeman I grew up with.) "You're not Ash. Just ask." Said Kagome smiling. "Alright, Truth or Dare." Asked Rin giggily. "Um….Truth." Said Kagome. "What is a secret you haven't told anyone?" asked Rin smiling confidently. "Well….um..hmmm." said Kagome making thinking noises.

"Oh I thought of one!...Ok when I was 14. (When Kagome got discovered, and became famous.) I started writing songs." Kagome started. When she said writing songs, Miroku looked at Kagome with wide eyes. Kagome noticed and shot him back a look that said don't worry.

"Anyways I have this song book, and I write a song with the emotions I feel that moment." Finished Kagome. "Oh, really let us see it!" said a excited Sango. "But I never let anyone see its personal, I never let Miroku see it. He's just figuring it out now." Said Kagome looking at all her friends faces. "Oh please please pleeease let us see!" shouted Rin and Sango.

"Fine!" said Kagome standing up and grabbing her backpack. She grabbed it and set back down. "What? How come I never knew about this so called 'song book'?"asked Miroku. "I know all your secrets, everything about you, EVEN WHEN YOU START YOUR PERIOD!" shouted Miroku, pissed. Everyone looked at Miroku in awe then at Kagome, who was embarrassed and blushed tomato red. "WHAT THE HELL MIROKU, YOU DON'T HAVE TO KNOW EVERYTHING ABOUT ME!" shouted Kagome. "WELL YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD ME THIS, FOR SOMETHING SO SIMPLE!" shouted Miroku standing up. Kagome looked down in shame.

=_=**Kagome's POV=_=**

It was something so simple, I guess I should have told him about this. Miroku just kept going on and on about how I didn't tell him. "I FEEL REALLY BETRAYED RIGHT NOW." Said Miroku shouted but still talking normally. "You're right. I could have told you about it. It was something not that big." I said still looking down. "Im very sorry." I said looking up, giving him my signature pouting face. Which I knew he hated, when I did it.

"Ok…..stop doing that….Kagome…please…AGH! you know I hate when you do that!" shouted Miroku sitting down. "So you accept my sorry?" I asked still in my pouty face. "Yeah yeah." He murmured. I smiled causing everyone to look at me in wonder. "He's so easy." I said. "Just get this over with." Said Miroku looking at my 'Adventure Time' binder. (Yes ik AT I LOVE that show…u can see her puppy face and binder at my profile.)

I handed it to him and he opened it. Everyone crowded around him and flipped through the pages. "Wow you wrote a lot." Exclaimed Inuyasha over Miroku's shoulder. "Yeah I know. I just have a lot of feelings that I bottle up inside." I said looking down.

Miroku stopped flipping pages at one particular page. "Hey, I like this one." Said Miroku pointing at it. "Yeah which one?" I asked crawling over to him. "This one called, 'Make it Shine'." He said pointing a finger to the title.

"Oh that one, I wrote that when I was 14…..you know…..when it first happened." I said nudging him so he'd get the point. Gladly, he did get it. "Wait im confused, when what first happened?" asked Rin. Sango, Bankotsu, and Inuyasha nodded in agreement. "Um….when…..mm-" Miroku cut me off. "When she first started her period." Said Miroku. "What the hell?!" I shouted. "I did not make that song for my period, I actually made it for my friend." I lied. "My friend was going through a lot and she didn't know how to let it all sink in. So she went to a special place, that help people went they need it." I lied looking down. (In case you didn't know im talking about Kagome her fame took her by surprise so she pushed that girl downstairs, juvenile detention? Get it now? Ok back to the story. I'll explain it more at the end.)

"Therapy?" asked Bankotsu. "Umm…I guess you could say that." I said looking back up. "Wait, You can sing?" asked Sango smiling. "No, im really terrible at it." I lied again. "You cant be that bad, I mean you cant judge a book by its cover. Look at Inuyasha for example, he can sing VERY good and he's a 'bad boy'." Said Sango pointing to Inuyasha.

I looked at Inuyasha. "You can sing?" I said smiling. _'Maybe one day I'll ask him to help me on stage'_ I thought. "Well im not that good like Sango says." Said Inuyasha nonchalantly. "Stop lying! Anyways you should so sing at the monthly Talent Show!" said Sango happily. "NO! I mean no, no, no, no. I don't wanna embarrass myself in front of the school." I shouted the first part on accident. "Well you should, Miroku, Bankotsu, and Inuyasha perform and win every time. So im sure you can." Said Rin.

"Yeah she sucks. I mean she sounds like a horse giving birth." Said Miroku. I looked at him in awe. "You really think I sing like a horse giving birth?!" I raised my voice standing up. "NO no no im just getting my point across." Said Miroku throwing his hands up in defense. "Oh." I said going to the bed and lying down.

"I have an idea!" said Sango standing up. "Well maybe you could give us a preview of your voice?" she asked smiling. "Oh no I couldn't. I mean I don't have music. Yup that's it! No music." I said turning on the bed to look at Sango.

"No worries, I have my phone. I think Miroku has his Dr. Dre beats pill around." Said Sango looking at Miroku. "Um….NO!...i left it at….Kagome's house yesterday night." He said standing up. "Oh well you have your piano play something on their, acoustic version of a song." She said giving her sweetest smile. "Oh yeah right good idea….my lovely Sango." Said Miroku standing up and going to his closet. (the one Inuyasha was in.)

Just as Miroku grabbed his piano, his mom came in. "Hey guys it's getting late. Time to go home." Auntie said and walked out closing the door behind her. '_Thank you Kami you're a life saver.'_ I thought doing a tiny fist pump. Luckily no one saw me do it.

"Aww I wanted to hear Kagome sing." Pouted Rin standing up. "Not me. I didn't want my ear drums to hurt when I get home." Smirked Inuyasha standing up. "HEY! Im not a horrible singer. I can beat YOU anytime I wanted to." I said still on the bed, just turning my head to look at him. "Oh yeah, how do you know, you cant even sing to save your life." He said to me still smirking.

"Oh yeah! Fine, at the talent show, you and me." I said putting my head on my hand. "Oh yeah for sure, is that a bet?" he asked smiling. "Of course, if I win you'll have to let me put a dog leash on you and walk around school and every time you talk to me you have to kneel before me." I said smiling my evil smile. "Deal, if I win you'll have to be my slave EVERY Friday for a whole year." He said smirking. "Fine you just earned yourself a dog-." I said standing up way to fast. Correct, I got a head rush.

Right when I was standing for 3 seconds, my hands flew to my head, and my vision started getting fuzzy. So I moved my head so I was looking at my feet. Bad idea because no my head started throbbing and it was hurting more. Then I fell to my side, but I didn't hit the floor. Strong, masculine, buff arms caught me just before I hit the floor.

"Are you ok?!" he asked worried. Everyone was now circling me. Except, the eyes that were filled with most concern and worry came from Inuyasha. I was surprised, I mean I knew he liked me but I didn't expect him to worry so much about me in the 2 in a half days I knew him.

Everyone kept asking me if I was fine. I wasn't answering but I was fine. I was still in Inuyasha's arms. So I just closed my eyes and blocked out everyone's voice. I was thinking if you were wondering. I was thinking about Inuyasha. He cares for me a lot, I can see that. He can still be an ass though. I guess ill have to see when I start feeling comfortable around all my new friends.

I opened my eyes again and still everyone was in a circle around. When I opened my eyes I heard Miroku saw, "Omg Kagome are you ok I thought you were dead!?" he shouted giving me hug while also getting me out of Inuyasha arms. Ill admit I was kinda pissed off that that happened but then I thought about Richard, the things he said about me, and that I don't like him. "Yeah yeah, im fine just a head rush." I said trying to make Miroku let go of me. He let me go and helped me stand up.

"Anyways you have a deal with that bet." I said walking out the room. Everyone followed me to the stairs. Then I turned around and looked at Inuyasha and said, "Thank you for catching me when I fell."

All I heard was 'Feh'. I just rolled my eyes and turned around. Then an idea popped into my head.

I took my first step on the stairs, then my second. On my third I faked like I tripped and was about to fall. Everyone behind me noticed but the first in action was Inuyasha. He caught me before I 'tripped'. When he turned me around, I was laughing.

They all looked at me like I was weird. Then Bankotsu was the first to figure it out and started laughing too. Inuyasha let go of me, and boy was he furious. "HEY! YOU CANT GO AROUND TRICKING PEOPLE LIKE THAT! I THOUGHT YOU WERE REALLY GONNA FALL!" he shouted, his face going red. "Hey! Calm down it was just a joke. Get over it." I said walking down the stairs.

He gave me a death glare but I didn't care. Then I noticed I forgot something so I ran back up stairs pushing my way through the crowd of teens. I went to Miroku's room and grabbed my clothes and song binder. I threw them into my backpack which was by the wall, and ran back out the door.

When I got downstairs Bankotsu had already left. "Where are you going?" asked Inuyasha. "I'm going home." I said walking down the stairs all the way. "No your not your staying here! Your sick!" he shouted. "Calm down I can go home and take medicine. Ill be fine by tomorrow. Plus im an Admonitio, I can heal quickly." I said trying to grab the door handle. But Inuyasha blocked it. "How come you just didn't turn into an Admonitio when you first got sick? Huh?" he said looking down at me. (Inuyasha is taller than her.)

"I just wasn't thinking clearly at first. I was sick." I said trying to push him out of the way. He didnt move a inch. "Fine go outside and turn now so I- we can know you'll be fine." He said pointing toward the window, meaning outside. LOL he said I then he quickly changed it to we is he trying to hide that fact that he cares for me?

"Fine!" I said sighing. He moved out the way and I walked outside. I spoke my latin words, transformed, did a healing spell, then transformed back. "Happy now?" I said walking to my bike. "Yes, we all are." He said hopping in his car with Rin and Sango. "Alright Kagome see you at school tomorrow." Said Sango waving from her window. I waved back and said, "Bye." Smiling. He pulled out of the drive way and zoomed off down the road.

"Finally because I cant make up anymore lies." Said Miroku walking to me. "Yeah I know how you feel big cuz'" I said patting his back. "Alright you have to go school is tomorrow and you don't wanna be late." He said hugging me, I hugged him back. "yeah I know bye!" I said putting on my helmet and starting up Angelo. I waved then I zoomed off his lawn.

"Great now the lawn's messed up." Said Miroku sighing and walking into the house. "Its gonna be one fabulous day tomorrow." Miroku thought out loud sighing, while walking into the house. "We didnt even get to finish our game either."

* * *

**Ok I made this one extra long because of my absences from updating. Im very sorry I just got side tracked. Anyways this is my longest chapter ever and I hope you enjoyed it. Remember pictures are on my profile go check them out!**

* * *

**IMPORTANT!**

**Now with Kagome when she became famous, she was very happy. It was over whelming and that's when the Bi-Polar started happening. (Not I real thing I hope) Her parents never knew why it started happening so suddenly because Kagome used to be so happy and sweet and nice. Then when she got discovered she got mad at the bully that was bulling her and pushed her down the stairs. Then she went to juvenile. Of course I shocked the world that the new rising star went to juvenile for a few months but they got over it and Kagome got better so yeah**

* * *

**Anyways bye! Hope you liked it and RnR! :D**


	12. Oh Kikyo --

**Hey guys I decided to make all of my chapters atleast pass 4,000 words from now on. Oh yeah and I went to look at my other Chapters and saw so MANY errors and I was like WOW so ima go back and fix those.**

* * *

**IMPORTANT! READ SO YOU UNDERSTAND THE STORY!**

**So yeah and im making some changes to the story…..From now on Kagome's natural eye color will be Greenish blue type color, Kagome (regular) wears Hazel contacts though. (I have a picture of it on my profile) And im changing Kagome (kags stage name) to Nevaeh because Kagome H. and Kagome is so confusing. (I used Nevaeh cuz its my middle name lol) So yeah Regular Kags is Kagome…Stage name is Neaveh…Got it? And Kags has dimples like Ariana Grande's…Good! Anyways quiz time!**

* * *

**What is Inuyasha signature claw strike? Pretty easy I know ….**

**Um no short story today no inspiration sorry anyways continueing story!**

* * *

**=_=At school the next day, Inuyasha's POV=_=**

_BEEP BEEEP BEEE-_ went my alarm clock. "Ughh I don't wanna get up." I mummbled, rolling over getting comfortable again. Then mom walked in. "WAKEY WAKEY, EGGS N' BAKEY!" she shouted in my ear while banging pots with a wooden spoon. I groan and shout, "MOM! STOP THAT'S SO ANNOYING!" turning to look at her. "Don't get fussy with me and you have school so get ready." She said walking out.

"Man, I hate school." I said talking to myself. I get out of bed and turn on my radio. "Hello all and welcome to 987.23 X jam! Alright coming up next is 'Blurred Lines' by Robin Thicke Feat. TI and Pharrell!" said the guy on the radio station.

[Intro: Pharrell]

Everybody get up

Everybody get up

Hey, hey, hey

Hey, hey, hey

Hey, hey, hey

I started singing while go to my dresser for clothes. I get my clothes and walk back over to the radio, and turn it up. I walk to the bathroom and turn on the shower. I get in and start singing again.

[Pre-Chorus: Robin Thicke]

OK now he was close, tried to demesticate cha'

But you're an animal, baby it's in your nature

Just let me liberate cha'

Hey, hey, hey

You don't need no papers

Hey, hey, hey

That man is not you're maker

I grap my soap, rag, and start washing my arms. Then I move on. When im finished washing and rinsing the song is all most over.

[Outro: Pharrell]

Everybody get up

Everybody get up

Hey, hey, hey

Hey, hey, hey

Hey, hey, hey

So I get out the shower and dry myself off. I walk into my room with the towel around my waist. Then I go to my bed and grab my clothes.

"Alright guys next song is 'When I'm Gone' by Eminem." The guy said, then the song comes on. I start putting on my clothes. I put on my plaid black and white boxers, (lol im describing them) black pants, dark blue and green plaid long sleeve shirt, then my bleached jean jacket. I walk to my dresser and put on my yellow bracelet, watch, and then my beaded bracelet. I go to my closet and grab my grey chicago bulls hat, and my black sunglasses.

I walk to my mirror and check my self out. '_I look good!'_ I thought. Then I grab my backpack which is by the door and go downstairs for food. When I get down there, I see mom, Sesshomaru, and dad already down, and eating.

"Hey son." Said Inu Tashio. "Hey dad." I said sitting down next to Sesshomaru. Mom gets up and sets a plate with bacon, egg, and waffles in front of me. "Thanks." I say grabbing my fork. Then I pig out.

=_=**10 minutes later=_=**

"Alright gotta go to school." I say grabbing my backpack and standing up. "Bye mom. Bye dad. Bye 'Fluffy'." I said the last part sarcastically, and to my luck Seshhomaru got mad. "Stop calling me that! Only Rin can." He said. "Whatever." I said grabbing my keys and heading for the garage.

When I get there, I have a hard decision on what car I should drive today. '_Hmm, maybe the Jag, Mustang, or the Corvette."_ I think it over and I choose the Mustang. It's grey with a white line going up the middle. I hop in the car and drive off, not forgetting to close the garage door behind me.

* * *

=_=**Kagome's POV=_=**

_RING RIIING RIII-_ I hit it so it would shutup. I opened my eyes, slowly, because the sun is shining in through the huge, clear window-door. "Ughh, School." I said getting off the bed and turning on the radio. When the radio turned on 'Blurred Lines' was playing. I didn't sing it, I just wanted to listen to it and get on with my life.

I go to the bathroom and turn on the shower. I take off my clothes and jump in. I'm in there for a good 15 minutes before I get out. I get out and grab my towel. I wrap it around my body and wlak to my room. A new song is on. It's Eminiem's When I'm Gone. I liked the song and Eminiem he speaks the truth. So do this other rapper I LOVE Tupac Shukar.

Anyways I go to my dresser and pull out my clothes for today and set them on my bed. First, I put on my black lace underwear. (Couldn't say panties be weird. Lol) Then my black stocking that go to my feet, black shorts, black lace bra, white tank top, white and black zig-zag sweater, black ankle socks, and then my high heel ankle boots.

Then I walk into the bathroom and put on my makeup. I used black eyeliner, mascara, and clear peach lip gloss. After, I grab my striaghtner and striaghten my hair. Then I walk into my bedroom again, and grab my phone and take a picture. I post it on twitter and write, "_Ready for today!"_ I walk back into the bathroom and put on my Hazel contacts.

I run down to the kitchen and put a toaster strudel into the toaster. I waited for a few mintues and it popped out. "Yay! Food." I said talking to myself. Remember im here alone. Anyways I put my frosting on in and ate it. '_Soo good!"_ I thought. "Time for school." I said grabbing my brown DOMO-kun backpack and walked to the garage. (See her other backpack its really cool, on my page.)

When I got to the garage, I hopped on Angelo, opened the garage door, and went to school. Not forgetting to close the garage door this time.

=_=**At school, Kagome's POV still=_=**

I pulled into the parking lot and took of my helmet. I had to swish my hair because I had helmet hair. Once I got my hair back to normal I got off my bike and walked to the little pond the school had with 2 sakura trees. I sat under one while putting my bag down and taking out my phone. (Oh I forgot to mention the date, anyways its September 13, 2013-Friday)

I took out my phone and got out my grey Michael Jackson Dr. Dre monster beats. I went to Pandora on my phone and picked 'Today's Hits' station. Same Love by Macklemore and Ryan Lewis ft. Mary Lambert came on. I loved this song because its great to listen to a song where I know everyone is different like me and because im for Gay marriages.

I closed my eyes and rocked my head a bit. I sung the chorus out loud. Not knowing that there were 2 pairs of eyes watching me. Since my headphones are as loud as they can be, I think im whispering but im not, and I don't hear the 2 people clapping.

When the chorus is over, I open my eyes to see Miroku and Sango in front of me smiling and clapping slowly. I turn my head a bit because im confused at why their doing that, so I turn down my music. "OMG! Your great!" Sango shouted jumping up and down. (Not gonna describe what they were wearing becuz im lazy right now but ill post the photos still.) "What are you talking?" I asked her. "Your singing…duh." She said while stopping. I blushed, redder than the color red. "Oh…I didn't….know I was….singing aloud. Haha…sorry?"I said putting my beats on around my neck. "You shouldn't be." Said Sango sitting down next to me, Miroku did the same on the other side of me.

"Um..thanks." I said smiling. Then Inuyasha came running towards us. "Did you guys hear that?" he asked stopping in front of me. "Hear what?" I asked turning my head again, not so confused. "That singing." He said calmly. "Yeah we heard, did you like it?" I asked. "It was ok but it wasn't great." He said shrugging. My mouth was ajar. "Seriously?!" I asked kinda pissed. "Yeah. I guess." He said sitting down across from me. "Then why'd you come running all the way over here?!" I asked still pissed. "Not sure." He said nonchalantly. "Whatever." I said crossing my arms and leaning against the tree.

"Oh, that singing wa-" said Sango till I interrupted her. "SANGO!" I shouted looking at her with the 'don't tell' face. She looked confused at first then got it. "Was who?" asked Inuyasha. "It was noone." Said Sango. "Girls are confusing." Said Inuyasha, shaking his head. "We girls, are not confusing just misunderstood." I said looking at him. "Nah, just confusing." He said, waving it off. "Why are you so hard to talk to?" I asked closing my eyes. "I'm not hard to talk to, just misunderstood." He said in a girl voice. That got me angry. I balled my hands into fist, really tight, making them go white.

Miroku and Sango scooted away from me, knowing I was gonna go off. "WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU SO ANNOYING?!" I shouted. "Nope still misunderstood." He said calmly lying down on the grass, smirking. Now that got me pass my tolerance line. I jumped on top of him and balled the collar of his shirt in my fist. "You know there are certain things you can do with hairspray, Nair, and superglue, and sooner or later, you've gotta sleep." I said through clenched teeth. I caught him off guard, I could tell by the surprised look on his face. He just put his hands up in defeat.

I smiled and got off him. I went back to my leaning position on my tree. Inuyasha looked at me like I just grown a tiger head. "What?" I asked confused. "You threaten me, then you smile. Can someone say future crazy." He said making a face for crazy. It made me laugh, which made him smile. '_Aww his smile is pretty smexy- wait what the hell am I saying?!' _I thought, shaking my head.

Sango and Miroku were just staring. "Kags, you need anger management." Said Miroku returning to his spot next to me, same with Sango. "No, I just need people to stop pissing me off." I said looking at him. "Yeah ok." He said looking at Inuyasha. "So what song are you gonna sing." He asked him. "Maybe 'Fine China' by Chris Brown." Replied Inuyasha. "Oh good song choice." Said Sango smiling.

Then Kinky-hoe walks over. (Same with Kikyo not gonna describe her.)"Um, babe what are you doing with that thing." She said pointing at me. "I will bite your finger off." I said looking up at her. That made her put her hand to her chest real quickly. I smiled, my evil smile. "I'm just hanging out with my friends Kikyo, get over it." He said rolling his eyes, which made Kikyo get angry. "You can't hang out with her, because I don't like her." She said pointing at me again. "There's goes that finger again." I said licking my lips. She did the same thing like last time.

"Kikyo I can hang out with whoever I want." Inuyasha said sighing. "Yeah he can." Said Sango, looking at, Kikyo, with the im-tired-of-you face. "You said you were in this." Kikyo said to Sango, in a tone I didn't agree with. "Hey get your 1 cent ass outta here!" I shouted standing up. "What the fuck?" she said stepping back a bit. Right on cue, a teacher, walked up to us. "What did I just hear?" he asked, crossing his arms.

Kikyo, inocent act on. "Um, Kagome here called me a slut." She said acting like she was gonna cry. The teacher turned to me. "Is this true, Kagome?" he asked, clearly upset. "I didn't call her a slut, I called her a penny-because she's two-faced, worthless, and in everyone's pants." I said looking him in the eye, smiling. (LOL got that off facebook.) Everyone was all like 'Damn!' or 'Ohhhh!' Kikyo was giving me death glares and getting red. "Ok just don't do it again." He said the walked away. (if only all teachers were like this.)

Kikyo stomped off and I shouted-waved, "Good-Bye!" I sat back down laughing, so was everyone else.

"Great one Kagome." Said Sango, inbetween laughs. I gasped and stopped laughing when she said 'Kagome.' Everyone stopped laughing and looked at me. "What? Whats wrong?" asked Inuyasha worried. "I didn't give anyone nicknames yet." Then I pouted and acted like I was crying. "Aww Kagome." Said Sango, hugging me. "This is so very bad." I said looking up. Sango stopped hugging me. "No its not." She said smiling. "I got it!" I said snapping my fingers. "We don't need nicknames Kagome." Said Inuyasha, smiling. "Nope, everyone I met has a nickname, so you guys will have one too." I replied.

"Anyways Sango, you'll be Ferb….Roku since I never gave you a better nickname, you'll be clyde…..For Inuyasha, decide because im stuck either Kitty Kitty Meow Face or Nyan Cat?" I asked looking at him. "Why do both of those nicknames have to do with cats?" he asked me. "Fine, how about bunny, cud bud, Fun Dip?" I asked. He looked like he was thinking about it. "Ok while you decide, Kagome, since im Ferb, you Phineas." Said Sango smiling. "For you Kags, since im Clyde, your Bonnie." Said Miroku smiling also. "You guys know why I picked those names right?" I asked them. They both said, "Yeah." Which made me smile.

"Ok, I got it!" shouted Inuyasha. "Ok which one?" I asked. "How about I'm donut and your pudding?" he asked smiling. I thought it over, putting my finger to mouth. (That's how I think. Lol)"OK! I like it!" I said grinning. "Ok I already have one for Rin, Bankotsu, and Kikyo. Wanna hear em'?" I asked cracking my knuckles. "Duh." Said Miroku. "Ok, Rin is snicker and im doodle…Bankotsu is cracker and im cheese…..Kikyo is slutmuffin or she's hoe and im boe." I said smiling. When I said the last one everyone started laughing. "Oh yeah I have one for Richard, Sugarr Baybee." I said excited.

"I love your sense of humor, Phineas." Said Sango, grinning. "Haha, who wouldn't, Ferb." I said laughing. _Bring Briing Briiiiiiing. _"Ughh Time for school." I groaned standing up and stretching. "Hey Phineas, great outfit I love it…it reminds me of that photo I saw this morning." Said Sango standing up too. "Oh yeah what photo?" I asked grabbing my bag and turning to her. "The one Nevaeh posted this morning, on Twitter. I mean it looks spot on. Do you follow her?" she replied-asked. '_More like I am her.'_ I thought biting my lip.

"Umm….I….dont follow her." I said smiling nervously. "Oh, because she had that outfit on. Weird." Said Sango, waving it off and walking toward the school. I sighed in relief, walking toward the school with Sango. The boys were already ahead of us, they got a head start.

When I got to my locker, I grabbed some books, then closed it. Then someone came up behind me and hugged my waist. Knowing it was Richard, I grabbed his hands from around my waist, turned around, kissed him, then put his hands back around my waist. "Hey Sugar Baybee." I said smiling. "Oh nicknames is see…I shall call you Sugar Mama." He said kissing me back. "OK I like it...not to bad." I said putting my arms around his neck. "Anyways I have to go to class….take me?" I asked him smiling my best smile. "Of course, anything for Sugar Mama." He beamed. I grabbed his hand and we started walking down the hallway to my 1st period. Not knowing 2 pairs of eyes were watching us.

* * *

=_=**Kikyo's POV=_=**

'_Ughh that little slut! She pisses me off. Her and Richard all lovey dovey…its disgusting….Not to mention he's my ex.'_ I thought in disgust. Then something popped in my head, I had on idea. '_Maybe I can break them up…..she'll be heartbroken because the guy shes falling in love with will be with me in the end….He has been asking me back out alot.'_ I thought to myself smiling and laughing.

My girls just looked at my like I had problems. "What?!" I stormed. They just shook their heads. "Whatever. Let's go." I said walking down the hall.

* * *

=_=**Inuyasha's POV=_=**

'_Ughh why did she have to go out with that blowhead….out of everyone in this school it had to be him?!"_ I thought. "Hey what up?" started Miroku walking up to me. I didn't know Miroku was there. I was still staring at Kagome and Richard. Miroku followed my gaze and found who I was staring at. That made him smile, wide, like cheshire cat.

"Yo bro, you like my cousin." Chatted Miroku, still smiling wide. Now that made me come out of my daze. "WHAT!?" I shouted, blushing. "NO! Especially not HER!" I shouted. "Yeah, yeah….whatever I know damn well you like her." Replied Miroku shaking his head. "INUYASHA LIKES KA-" I cut him off by putting my hands over his mouth. "Dude, shut the fuck up!" I whispered-shouted. "So you do like her?" asked Miroku, after I put my hands down. "No." I said simply, holding down a blush.

"Whatever. Go to class." He replied still smiling widely. "Oh. Don't worry I wont tell her." He finished, still smiling, while walking away. I finally blushed like crazy and started walking to class.

* * *

**=_=(P.E.) Gym class, Kagome's POV=_=**

Yes! School's almost over. Just one more period then it's go home and chill time. I walk into gym with Sango (Ferb) by myside. "Alright since this is your first gym class, I'll help you through the things coach does." Said Sango, smiling. "Alright!" I said kinda perky.

We walk over to the bleachers and sit down. We started talking about everything butin a way nothing. After 5 minutes of talking, Inuyasha and Bankotsu come and sit by us. "Sup." I said noddin' my head a bit. "Yo." replied Inuyasha, sitting next to me. "Hey." replied Bankotsu, sitting to the other side of Inuyasha.

Then the coach walks in and blows her whistle, hurting Inuyasha's ears. I turn to him and rub his ear. He was just staring at me like I'm diseased or something. "What are doing?" he asked still with the look on his face. "Well coach blowed her whistle, she hurt your ears, I got worried, and started rubbing them. Does that explain it?" I asked still rubbing them. Several minutes went by. "You were worried about me?" he asked with a thinking face on. "Of course…no matter how much you annoy me…..I just care for people really fast I guess." I said looking at him while putting my hand back down.

When I put my hand down, I saw something in Inuyasha's eyes. I saw a flicker of sadness but it was only there for a few seconds. We just sat there staring at each other till we heard the whistle again. I turned to look at coach, she was staring at me. I tilted my head a bit and said, "Did you say something?" She sighed and shook her head. "Go change, everyone already left."

I started looking around and saw it was only me and Inuyasha, minus the coach. I turned back to Inuyasha, to see he was already looking at me. We both turned at the same time blushing red, redder than a tomato. "Um….I…guess I better go change." I said standing up, dusting away imaginary dust of my leggings. "Uhh…yeah I better do the same." Inuyasha said standing up also.

I was the first to go down the bleachers, Inuyasha was second. I walked out the gym doors to the girl's locker room, to the right. Inuyasha walked out but went to the left to the boy's locker room.

* * *

=_=**Boy's Locker room, Inuyasha's POV=_=**

I walked in and went straight to my locker. Bankotsu came to stand next to me. "So, Who won?" he asked, grinning. I turned to him while grabbing my shorts. I had a confused look on my face. "What are you talking about?" I asked grabbing my shirt and setting my shorts back down. "Umm between you and Kags." He said like it was obvious. "I'm confused who was suppose to win?" I asked taking off my shirt and putting on my grey sleeveless shirt.

"Not sure who looked away first?" He asked smirking. I turned to look at him again and saw he was already in his gym clothes. (Not describing but they'll be on my .) I started blushing, finally getting what he was talking. "Oh.….um….its no big deal." I said still blushing. "Yes, it is dip shit!...Omi god….you like Kags!" Bankotsu exclaimed. "WHAT! NO I DO NOT!" I said getting furious. "Yo bro whatever. I won't tell her…unless you want me to?" He said with his eyebrows going up and down, and he was nudging me. I got a surprised face and whispered, "You better not tell her."

Then Bankotsu smiled widely, it was getting creepy. "Why are yo-" I started but stopped because he tricked me. "So you do like her!?" He screamed, lucky no one was in there but me and Bankotsu. "Dude STFU!" I shouted covering his mouth. "And I do NOT like her, she's ugly, weird, and gross." I said turning back around. "Stop lying, bro, but whatever. Let's go." He said walking out, smirking. I started blushing again but I stayed behind so Bankotsu wouldn't see it, but I saw his smirk. This is gonna be a VERY long day.

* * *

**=_=Girl's locker room, Kag's POV=_=**

I walked into the girl's locker room and headed to my locker. I took off my shoes and put them into the locker. I was about to take off my sweater when, WHACK! I finished taking my sweater off, real quick, and shouted, "WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!?," I noticed who it was and glared. To my surprise she was smirking. I mean seriously, you hit me in the back of my head, and you smirk.

"Well, well, well if it isnt Miss. Takahashi." She said still smirking. "WHAT?!" I shouted with my eyes big and my mouth agape. "You heard me clearly." She said still smirking. "Sango, what the hell made you think that?" I said calming down and lowering my voice. "Um, let me think about it..-she put her hand to her cheek while staring into space- OH YEAH! Maybe because you both were gazing into each other's eyes, lovingly." She finished laughing, I blushed really red.

"We werent 'gazing' onto each other's eyes we were just….um…just…" I was thinking of something to say. "Looking into each others eyes, yes I know." She said smiling. "You guys would make a GREAT couple, you know?" she said-asked me. "First of all, we were not gazing or looking, second of all, no we would not BECAUSE with all the information I gathered from students around the school, we would never work." I said matter a factly. "So you've been thinking about it?" she said smirking. "Actua- HEY! I was NOT!" I shouted taking off my leggings.

"Yeah and im sparkly unicorn flying over the rainbow." She said sarcastically, I glared while grey sweats and white shirt with a little tie on the side. "Whatever. Believe whatever you want." I said putting my leggings into my locker. "I believe you like Inuyasha and that you'll have cute babies." She said smiling with her hands cupped in front of her while gazing into space.

My mouth was wide open and im just staring at her. "Defiantily NOT! We are not getting married or having ANY babies!" I shouted walking topwards the door. Sango caught up to me quick and said, "Just you wait and see." She smiled then ran out the door. I just had a confused look on my face for 2 reasons. 1 because the wait and see thing, 2 because what she was wearing. She had on a black and grey sports bra with yoga type leggings. I mean we can seriously wear those for gym?

Anyways off to gym I go, to ANOTHER long day at school. I wonder what were going to do in gym?

* * *

**OK im so very sorry it took me 1 week AGAIN to update im very sorry I just am really busy ill try to update sooner! I hope I still have readers though. I need a beta-reader thoo so anyone who's interested just review or PM me! And remember Kikyo is here but i didnt mention her. Sorry. and again im sorry for not updating for a week i was just busy. Also i was done with it yesterday night but i had to go to bed because i was really tired so yeah... :)**

**Anyways I may be making a new story and a one-shot so be prepared for those. I need some more reviews the more i get the longer they'll be...more than 4000...Bye RnR! :D**


End file.
